Training School
by CloudsOfHindrance
Summary: Every school is different, what is unique about this one? Everything. Our favorite teen heroes embark on a journey to better themselves as warriors. Slightly AU. Expect update next week, dudes...
1. New Terms

**Disclaimer: If I did own Teen Titans, only Rob/Rae shippers would watch and not make homicidal threats.**

**A/N: I know, I know, Promotions has been TEMPORARILY put aside. It was just a random upchuck of words and I didn't know if it would be successful. I have several chapters at hand and I don't know which one to post. Nevertheless I will try to continue even if it sucks. Flame, ON THIS SUBJECT, all you want. It isn't fair loyal readers and reviewers.**

**Anyway, this story came to mind while I was enjoying my Saturday tradition of watching cartoons. Of course, it's Rob/Rae but I don't know of any other pairings. All others are acceptable except for those that interfere with the birds. Titans East may or may not be involved but some of my favorite villains will be introduced, not necessarily as villains but most likely as antagonists. It is AU but the characters still have their powers, if they had any at all to begin with. It's always handy to have beta-reader so if any of you wish to help me, leave it in your review or AIM me. No e-mails because I don't check that often.**

**On with the show…**

* * *

Morning meditation was necessary for all students, even him. He was one of the top pupils in the entire institution and here he was, eyes closed and silently chanting among them all. It was at least half an hour past down and some of his peers were leaning against each other snoring.

'Mostly newcomers.' He thought to himself. He had learned how to open his eyes slightly, unnoticeably to others, and still see clearly. The remainder were sneaking peeks at their fellow warriors-in-training. He scoffed lightly under his breath and scanned the rest of the meditation grounds.

The purple-haired sorceress was a few feet away, hovering about five inches over her meditation platform. The rising sun added a glow to her form and he became enchanted with her. Well, he had always been since they first arrived to the Orion Temple almost four years ago. They were good friends, seeing as they shared the same quarters and were at the same level.

She had forever been unapproachable. Every male that gathered the courage to engage in small talk, hopefully to get something more out of her in the end, was dismissed. Sometimes nicely, depending on her mood but on bad days, guys fled from her on the brink of tears. Their relationship started on the latter but he was very persistent and eventually his attempts became more desperate and to her more humorous. Since then she allowed him her presence.

Friends were all they were at the moment and he was determined to change that fact.

The low ring of the bell sounded in their ears, ending their session and everyone stood, some stretching others still snoring.

He saw her jogging over to him, dodging several swaggering people in the process.

"Hey, Richard. I know you weren't meditating." She stated casually while rubbing out invisible wrinkles in her royal blue robe.

"And how do you know that, Rae?" He folded his arms across his chest loosely and smiled down at her. She tapped her temple twice and a 'duh' expression drifted onto her pale face. The ebony-haired teen forgot that his telepathic friend was indeed a telepath.

"Who do you think they'll put us with this term?" Raven always asked him, knowing he didn't have the faintest idea and that it bugged him when she did. Richard playfully glared at her but decided to answer nevertheless.

"I don't know. You know I don't know. But I hope they're better than Brock and… Kitten." He shuddered in remembrance of her. Kitten Moth, a blonde first year that held a deadly attraction towards him.

Every term, two fourth-years or seniors were paired with two freshmen. They were to teach them everything they knew and were glued to them for eight weeks.

Last time, Raven and he were assigned the deadly duo which drove them to the brink of insanity. Besides being lazy and lacking the intelligence to count to 'one', Brock and Kitten relentlessly flirted with their superiors. After thirty-six hours of their behavior, Raven and Richard decided to give them hell. They trained and studied constantly until their underlings toned down their actions.

About one-third of the temple's body were freshmen and with the smaller amounts of upperclassmen, so to speak, many of them were passed on to the monks. All of the monks were masters of copious forms of martial arts and taught the sophomores and juniors. There was only twenty of them and the oldest was the headmaster, Master Houkin. He was rarely seen and supposedly resided in the private tower in the east school grounds.

Without pretense, several shhhh's and the occasional 'shut up' spread throughout the mass. Before them on a stage, were their monks smiling softly. A gong was struck by an appointee and every pupil bowed. Richard and Raven glanced at each other. It was time for the team assignments.

"Good morning, young ones."

They straightened up and said in unison: "Good morning, Master Fung." (I stole that name from Xialoin Showdown. Don't own that either.)

"As most of you know, it is time to group the fourth and first years. All fourth-years join me up here, please." His voice was deep and hollow and it frightened the newbies. His demeanor was that of an intimidating person but he was ironically kind although strict. His temper was barely viewed but when it was, it was normally directed to the disrespectful know-it-alls and those who threatened the temple.

Every few years, random attacks have been made on their home and Master Fung usually headed the force against it. No lives were ever lost but unfortunately none know by whose hands these attacks were organized.

All twenty of the seniors stood obediently with their hands clasped behind their backs and their legs forming a 'V' on stage in a blue line. All fourth-years had royal blue robes that came to their hips with white pants and black slippers. The only difference in their uniforms was the color of their sashes. The colors signified the pair that supervised together as well as their levels. (Promotions had pairings too. I'm stealing ideas from myself.)

"Your groups are as follows, Jennifer Townsend and Blake Wallace with the blue team, Tanya Richardson…" The list continued and the two waited patiently.

"How many are there this time?" Richard asked out of the corner of his mouth. The empath counted the red robes of the first years and sighed.

"Thirty."

"So ten will be left over this time. Look at that one over there." Richard said condescendingly and nodded into the crowd. Raven followed his gaze and shook her head when she saw him. He was incredibly handsome but the way his mouth hung open as he stared into the clouds dumbly immediately informed her that he was as dull as the end of a spoon.

"Please God, don't let us have him." She entreated but it only seemed to jinx her.

"Michael Strong and Kori Anders are with the black team." Master Fung announced and the boy they had been observing, waved at them and a tall red-head clapped lightly as she giggled. Raven rolled her eyes in agitation.

'Another one of Richard's adoring fans.' Richard, although he seemed to not notice, had quite a large fan club. Many of the female population would die or kill, specifically Raven, to be by his side at the moment. Kitten Moth was the president, founder, and spokesperson since her first day.

"Breakfast is being served at the moment so acquaint yourselves with your counterparts. Soon after you shall begin your training. Good day, young ones."

The gonging pierced the air again and all bowed until the monks had completely vanished.

Richard opened his mouth to protest but stopped when he saw the orange-skinned girl zooming his way.

* * *

**Okay people, I don't know if this qualifies as a cliffy but… it is what it is. If this is a little vague, I'll answer any and all question next chapter. Again I'm sorry for not updating Promotions and if you just want to leave a review reading:**

**"Why? Why? Why? And Why? once more,"**

**You can if you wish.**

**Me sorry,**

**BirdsOnTheBrain**


	2. First Meetings and Old Friends

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Teen Titans. That's why I'm letting you read my transcripts, get feedback, and then air them next week on Cartoon Network. All for free! (For those of you who don't know, this is something called sarcasm)**

**Reviews will be answered at the end of chapter…**

* * *

The girl was two feet fromRichard until he sidestepped and she came to a screeching halt. She was grinning like a maniac just released from the city asylum.

"Hello, new friends! My name is Kori Anders, princess of Tameran. In my homeland, my fellow Tameranians referred to me as Starfire. You may do the same if you wish. What are your names? How many earth years is your lifespan equivalent to? What is your favorite food?" With every question, she bobbed closer. Obviously she had a few personal space issues.

Richard's crystal blue eyes dilated as if he was recently shocked by a taser gun. He recovered and looked to his companion. She quirked an eyebrow, which was her trademark. Richard stepped back slowly and pulled Raven forward. She twisted to glare back at him but he narrowed his eyes to slits and mouthed 'go!' Kori was still smiling, even more so than before.

"Kori-"

"Friend, it is Starfire." She interrupted.

"Starfire, for the next-"

"Are you the black team?"

Both seniors glanced down at their black sashes and Richard could hear Raven gritting her teeth. Her assumption of Michael Strong had been accurate. It made her doubt that the selection of new students was thought out at all.

There was at least one of them each year, a pretty boy that ended up running from the temple because the training was too strenuous. He was a blonde, his hair cut short and spiked. Those brown eyes showed his lack of wisdom but she sensed something different about him, something… buried inside him that she was sure not even he knew of. Raven let it go for now and continued her profiling. Michael was taller than Richard but only by a few inches. She knew her friend would despise that fact for he hated when those of lesser rank could look over his head. How can one be superior when one must crane your neck to yell the appropriate way to do things at them?

"Yes we are, Michael." Raven answered and became confused as his mouth hung open.

"How did you know my name?"

Richard snorted. She wanted to spin around and shout that it was not at all funny, but she would be lying. She ignored it and the previous question and carried on.

"For the next eight weeks, we shall be training you in everything. From tae kwon do to stealth attacks. On your first day of orientation, you were given the rules. Just because we are your peers, does not mean we will give you any leeway in any shape, way, or kind. Do you understand?" Raven rambled off her speech, the same one they had given Brock and Kitten.

The two nodded and she saw the other pupils heading to the dining hall as well as ten first-years under the cherry blossom tree, talking to five monks. The leftovers.

Among them was someone that caught her eye. There was a boy with green skin, green hair, green everything. He looked like a Christmas decoration in his red robe.

"Anyway, my name is Raven Roth and this is-"

"Richard Grayson. If I may recall correctly from the information the third-year students have given me, he is the top of his class and very well-known among our fellow fighters." Kori finished.

"Please don't interrupt me… Starfire. And for reasons of accuracy, we both share that ranking." Raven stated matter-of-factly. Richard finally spoke.

"You have an hour to eat and prepare for training. Go back to your quarters and we will collect you."

"I've heard of Richard Grayson. The guys say that you're a real hard-ass." Michael said out of the blue and Richard smiled.

"Yes, I am. Remember… one hour."

Raven placed a hand on his shoulder and her aura surrounded them. It formed into a black raven and took off into the air.

"That was incredible, was it not?"

"What?" Michael replied, his index finger in his nostril.

* * *

The dining hall was in the northern grounds, split into two sections. Tables were set parallel to each other inside the old-fashioned mini-temple. The walls were covered with oil painting of past headmasters, dating back to the early 900's.

The other section was outside, littered with oak trees. Very few people spent their time there, mostly because the highest ranking fourth-years claimed that spot each year and in their free time, they occasionally sparred. No one wanted to disrupt fighting seniors. Inside the building, underclassmen would watch from the windows, hoping to viewa piece of the action.

Last term, Richard and a supervisor from the yellow team, Cyborg his nickname, sparred in the center opens. The rest of the fourth-years observed from the sidelines except for Raven who was supposedly the referee. One would guess it was a private affair, or the reaction was simply for amusement, but once the empath caught them, she sent a wave of black energy their way which landed all onlookers on their backs.

In this area, now in the present, that same black energy flowed in a vertical cylinder until it dissipated completely, revealing the black team.

"What's going on, Rae… Robin?" The cybernetic teen asked. Victor Stone was kindely given the name Cyborg by his friends, namely Richard, immediately after he was seen entering the temple. Over seventy-five percent of his body was layered in metal and at first he despised the name but after Richard received his alias, it grew on him.

**Flashback:**

"Hey Richard! Get your ass up, man! It's 6:00 already and you know Chase and Lynn'll make us run around the grounds all day! Get up!" Cyborg shouted through Richard's screen that divided their rooms.

Freshman year they shared quarters and a natural dislike of the other had begun forming after only two weeks. Every morning, Cyborg had to scream bloody murder just to wake him up and although it worked, they always managed to be late. Chase and Lynn, their team seniors, ordered them to do laps, at least twenty-five, around the entire school for punishment.

Richard peeked over the thin cotton sheets and saw Cyborg's silhouette.

"I'm up, man. Just go." He grunted and rolled over onto his side.

Victor growled and breathed in deeply.

"You know I can't show up without you. C'mon!" He heard a guttural sound and got no other response. The enraged android violently pushed back the screen and stomped in. There he was, tangled in the navy blue sheet and snoring rather loudly. Cyborg stuck his finger in his mouth, covering it in saliva, and jammed it into Richard's ear.

"What the hell?" Richard twisted and fell to the floor in an unceremonious heap, swiping at his ear and staring up at a laughing Cyborg.

"That's some funny stuff. What is that on your back? A robin?" He indicated the tattoo spread across his shoulder blades that started at the base of his neck.

"It's an eagle, you walking trash compactor. What good is a cybertronic eye if you can't see worth a damn?" Richard insulted in his rage, pushing himself upright.

"It looks like a damn robin to me. I think we should get a second opinion…" He trailed off.

"You wouldn't dare." He dropped his tone, an attempt to intimidate the larger male before him.

"I would… and I will. Oh Raven!" With that Cyborg bolted out of the room and across the hallway to Raven's room with a fuming Richard on his tail.

Cyborg knew of Richard's crush on their next door resident and it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to come to that conclusion. The way he acted around her made it so obvious.

Mostly everyone was gone for training but Raven also had a problem with getting her partner up in time. Cyborg pounded on the door until his scrawny roommate jumped on his back and caught his wrist. While trying to dislodge Richard from his person, Raven's door swung open.

She was seething from the flames inhabiting her eyes and didn't even greet them with words but her entire demeanor said: 'Don't waste my time, or I'll waste you.'

"What's up, Rae? Did you know our little friend here has a tattoo?" Cyborg's voice was strained but he was clearly being playful. He spun around, showing Richard's back. After he assumed she had seen enough, Cyborg moved to watch her reaction. Her arms were folded across her chest.

"Whatever. I'm already late, so if you could excuse yourselves, Victor… Robin." Raven slammed the door with a tendril of shadow and Richard dropped to the floor.

"I told… you… Robin!" He said between laughs and was gripping both his sides when Robin trudged off.

**End Flashback**

"It's been four years, can you not stop referring to me as Robin?" He inquired while he and Raven walked closer to their usual group.

Garth was sitting next to the crystal pond with his bare feet soaking in the water. That was his spot and had been since last year. Next to him was a large platter of food: fruits, muffins, etc.. He was the one who carried it outside for them all.

Roy was tossing light blue disks into the air for Karen who was striking them with less intense energy blasts.

Raven scooped up a couple of red apples and flung one across to Robin.

"Will you stop calling me Cyborg?" Cyborg asked, peering down at him. With his artificial components, he could no longer grow but he still remained taller than everyone else no matter how much they grew.

"No."

"Then there's your answer."

The two laughed and the playful tension ebbed as quickly as it came.

Robin watched Raven sit across from Garth, leaning back on her hands, laughing and talking. Jealousy welled up in his chest. Not because of the present but because of their past.

During the second year, Robin had to endure their seven-month relationship without complaint. **Maybe** it was his fault, as Cyborg had said, with Terra Markov. She was a geokinetic, the only one that had attended the Orion Temple in the past fifty years, and he did ask her out. He didn't know why exactly, **maybe** it was because Raven seemed to have a growing interest in Garth the previous weeks and Terra was… convenient.

Coincidentally, the next week, word spread that the temple's sorceress and Atlantian were in an exclusive relationship.

Seven months when he wasn't her best friend.

Seven months when he was without her.

Seven months when he was incomplete.

* * *

**This chapter was a little longer than the last. Okay, the following are explanations:**

**1.) Kori is thirteen. All first years are.**

**2.) Michael Strong is an OC and very important to the plot. I'm not sure if I'll allow him any powers.**

**3.) If you don't know who the green boy is, you just won't know until next chapeter.**

**4.) Robin was 13 in the flashback therefore… barely struck puberty and scrawny.**

**5.) Garth (Aqualad), Karen (Bumble Bee), and Roy (Speedy) are the only Titans East characters I will write in. More from them in future chapters. I can'tdo Mas y Menos in any way. If you've read Promotions, you'd see that they have minor rolls. (Hint: They may be the first to be out of the testing.)Plus, they are too young to enter the Orion Temple, so it works out.**

**6.) The crystal pond has about an eight foot circumference and at the bottom is covered withglowing crystals. It's said to have calming qualities, like aroma therapy but for the eyes. **

**7.) Garth and Raven's relationship- More info in next chapter. I needed a little bit of drama. THIS WILL BE ROB/RAE!**

**8.) Terra Markov- I do not like Terra even though she saved the day in Aftershock II. I will tell you though, that she is no longer a student. More info on the reasons why as well as Rob/Terra next chapter.**

**Reviews:**

**_RavenEmpressofAzarath_- Thanks so much. It may be a good start but I am so confused as to where it'll go. I have several options.**

**_FiliaofMortis_- The cliffy was not intended, I just got tired of typing and stopped so… I'm just lazy, not evil…. much.**

**_Gilraen Luinuse_- Thanks. I didn't want to go overboard with the fantasy world. Raven's overly friendly with close friends and the birds' friendship will be a bit playful, bickering, and immature. Just not in view of everyone. Don't abandon me!**

**_BrokenHummingbirdWings_- I'll try to keep things interesting.**

**_Hound Archon_- Thank you! I love you, Hound Archon! Good Night!**

**_Sariii_- I'm not the most talented writer and I am aware of those mistakes, but with my hectic schedule I have little time to post them, much less correct them. Robin is not a perfect but does have a sense of overconfidence or cockiness, if you will, for future reasons. I want Raven to have telepathic abilities because I see her as a symbol of the mind, finding its secrets and abolishing the fears to help others, like in Haunted. Thank you for your criticism though. I don't want to come off like I'm angry or anything like that. As for being my story's beta-reader, I'll contact you sometime this week if I can.**

**_alena-chan_- You reviewed! Yay! I hope this was a good way to handle their first meeting. Richard's wary reaction to Kori might be a little childish but his behavior toward her will change gradually. Not into romance, mind you! Rob and Rae! All the way! Raven is a bit agitated with her already, but not jealous, at least not yet anyway. As for the Promotions update? I really don't know. Thank you!**

**Please Review,**

**BirdsOnTheBrain**


	3. Reminiscing

**Disclaimer: Yeah right. A junior in high school can own an international SUCCESSFUL cartoon. At least this one doesn't.**

**This chapter will be consisting of VERY IMPORTANT flashbacks. I lied about more info on Raven and Garth this chapter but it will undoubtedly be in the next one. Richard's POV throughout the entire chapter. **

* * *

**Flashback:**

September 2003,Dining Hall

It was noon and as usual there they were clinging to one another as though their lives depended on it. I glanced at them through the corners of my eyes insidiously for **she** was next to me. Terra.

I don't know what I was thinking, what I was doing with her at all. I do know however, who I want. I want Raven. Since our first year, that desire for her has been the same and it will probably remain tucked away for the rest of my days. I was never such a coward but here I was, hiding what I felt for her.

"Rich?"

I cringe at the nickname. How difficult could it be to pronounce one more syllable? But I never speak to her of my hate for it, for this relationship.

Despite my better reasoning, or rather lack of wanting to, I faced her, a fake smile overtaking my countenance.

I've done this so much that the muscles in my face tense when she approaches me.

"Yeah?" My voice sounded overly friendly but, without surprise, never picked up on it.

"You seem… not yourself." In our few times together, like now at lunch, she observed me and rarely spoke. When she did, her sentences were broken and inarticulate.

I heard her for once and she was correct. I knew my behavior became more unpredictable with each passing day. It was wrong, I was wrong for doing this to her. My first choice would always be Raven and **no girl** deserved to be second to anyone.

My smile had faded and in result her attention diverted to her food. The geomancer was quiet and meek since I learned of her dangerous powers. She had little control and was ashamed for her inexperience almost flattened me in a bout of anger. To this day, I'm still in the dark to why she was angry.

That was last week and our time together had lessened. She was hard to locate. No one could tell me where she was or if they had even seen her for hours at a time.

"I'm sorry. I've just been sidetracked with the con-demos tomorrow." I lied without hesitation.

"I could help you… if you want."

I immediately opened my mouth to spurn her idea but a burning in my chest halted me.

"We can go now if you're done."

Our relationship was hollow, mostly on my part, and only in **their** eye line did I allow contact with her.

She nodded and we stood to find a better location. The chatter of the students couldn't provide much efficiency to practice.

Raven was on the sidelines of our path with Garth's arm around her waist. I, in turn, did the same for Terra. The blonde in my arms twitched the corners of her lips upwards and I beamed down at her. This allowed me a view of Raven, who was laughing lightly at one of Garth's sarcastic jokes. Her eyes hardened when we passed, barely visual… but there and I caught it. It all lasted a fraction of a second and my stride never even slowed. Why did she look that way? My questions always went unanswered yet I continued to ask them.

**End Flashback**

Cyborg saw me staring at them and pulled me aside.

"Man, are you ever going to talk to her?" His big brother voice was present as it did when topics were serious. I didn't feel like spilling my guts to him. No different than any other day.

"I always talk to her." I hoped he would take my lame cover-up as a 'drop it and leave it alone.' Unfortunately he didn't.

"You know what I mean, Rob." Cyborg was constantly pushing and the conversations all ended in the same way.

"I know, Cy. Just… let it go." I leaned against the trunk, bark scraping my back through my robe uncomfortably but I endured it. In the distance I heard another one of Karen's disk exploding.

"How can I let it go? You're never going to. It's been four years and you're still giving her puppy-dog eyes. Confront her and do it soon. Rae's a great girl and can have any guy in this school she wants. Do you think she's just been rejecting guys left and right for no reason? That she isn't waiting for you to wake up and do something? You know why she broke it off with-"

"That was a rumor and nothing more. Do me a favor and mind your own damn business." I walked away and felt his eyes burning a hole in the back of my head but I ignored it and headed for the hall. I sensed another pair of eyes, maybe **her** eyes, but that kind of hope had long since abandoned me.

Inside the dining hall, only sophomores and juniors were there. I guessed the freshmen left early to prepare for training.

I had entered through the rear door and had went unnoticed until some lagging first-year knocked into me. I held my ground, feet firmly planted while he collapsed to the floor and apples, oranges, and bananas from his pockets.

I was not at all shocked from his… unique characteristics. He was green, every other body part a different shade. His hair was forest green, his eyes were jade, and his skin was somewhere in between.

He scrambled to gather his fruit and I knelt down to help.

"Dude, I'm so sorry. I mean… uh… sir, um, mister…dude, this is just-"

"It's okay. I wasn't going anywhere for now." I really didn't. It was half an hour before breakfast was over and I planned on roaming the grounds, probably ending up in the gym.

"Great… um, since you're not doing anything, how do we prepare for training? Doesn't training usually prepare us?" He shoved the remainder of his breakfast into his pants again, bulges forming on his thighs.

"Many meditate to clear their minds in order to perform better." His blank face ordered further explanation. "We mark you in how you do. The better you are, the higher your grade." I spoke clearly and slowly and he eventually brightened.

"Cool, I guess. I never got good grades in regular school but this is ninja school! Anything's possible here!" He was very eccentric and positive. He'd need those qualities to continue for the next four years.

"I'm Garfield Logan, shape shifter extraordinaire!" Before my eyes, he shrunk in size in midair to become a hummingbird and zoomed around my head. After a few seconds, he froze and fell to the ground as a rattlesnake. He shook his tail in a smooth rhythm and I smirked. It was quite a talent. I assumed he could take the form of any animal. Then he was a boy again, brimming with pride.

"Richard Grayson, just human." I rivaled Raven's monotone in that short sentence but was no where near as dry as hers could be.

"Grayson, Grayson… you're with Roth, right? On the black team?" He tapped his chin, his elbow resting over his other arm which was draped across his torso.

"Yes. Shouldn't you be going?" I noticed the five minutes he had been wasting with me.

"OH! See ya later, Grayson!" He literally flew through an open window and I watched him go. So we have yet another metahuman. Most of the temple's student body were metahumans.

It's rare to be 'normal', some would say, and be 'different' at the same time. I sometimes wondered what would everything be like if I were different, like them, but I knew it was never meant to be. Even though at times powers would be useful.

Flashback:

October 2003

The shrill blare of the alarm bell rung through the night air. I jumped up, not bothering to grab my robe, only my shoes, and sprinted through the door with Roy directly behind me.

When we reached the front gates, an eerie feeling spread through me and I was sure Roy felt it as well. The rest of the school's attendees slowly filed in around us. A fourth-year, I believed his name was Justin, eyed Roy's bow he had brought with him and the case full of copious arrows draped across his back.

Raven was levitating a few feet off the ground in her black silk pajamas and her feet were bare. Garth was not too far behind her and Karen and Cyborg were accounted for but Terra was no where in sight.

Master Fung made his appearance although it might have been better if he had not. As soon as the students saw him, all hope dissipated. I saw him clutching his arm loosely and swaggering with each step. His eyes were dull and blinking slowly as if he was on the verge of unconsciousness. If someone could put Master Fung in such a weakened state, how could **we** stand up to our infiltrators?

"Students, you must protect our home…" His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he tipped forward. I ran to catch him but he was encased in black energy. Master Fung floated before Raven and was settled gently on the ground. He wasn't bleeding for his night clothes were still a pearly white. On his forearm was a gash surrounded in discoloration. His skin was pale and I wondered where the other monks were. Were they in the same state as Master Fung or maybe worse?

Silence drifted over the crowd as Raven analyzed him.

"He was poisoned. Dilated pupils, clammy skin, shaggy breathing… these are all symptoms of a rare poison that can only be created by black magic." She took hold of his arm, stroking right below the cut with her thumb.

"Can you reverse it, Roth?" Raven's team senior, Ryan, asked. Raven practiced magic, with her intelligence she was far ahead of schedule and was the lone student in the magic healing course, but she was only fourteen and no one knew of how well she could execute major spells.

"No. It's far too advanced but an antidote for it is written in one of my books back in my room."

"We don't have time for you to get back to your quarters, Roth! Here are your orders: the top five pupils of each year will fight our adversary, whomever it is, directly. The rest of you shall hang in the back and…OW!" A book connected with the back of Justin's head and landed on the ground with a smack.

Raven craned her neck to view the ivory white book and the golden words in the bottom right corner assured her assumptions.

**Raven**

"That's the book! How-" Her head snapped up into the sky as her eyes were veiled in a milky mist.

"I thought you might want your little spell book back." A voice came down from above.

"Terra? You did this?" I found myself squeaking out. Golden light was clouding her body which was standing professionally on a flat rock and her clothing was the same style as our uniforms but it was entirely black except for symbol embroidered across her chest. She was too far away to see it clearly.

"I saw the way you looked at me, Richard. At her. And when you found out about my powers…" She didn't answer my question and trailed off after her voice had quivered.

I couldn't bring myself to speak. This was because of me? Of course I freaked when she had lost control that time! What's a guy supposed to do when he is almost squished into a pancake by a gigantic boulder?

"Terr-"

"I guess you'll get to see me differently now!" Determination and hate dripped from her soul, it was almost like I could feel it. With only the warning of Terra's battle cry, sharp jagged rocks shot up from the ground before us.

I watched as Speedy aimed his bow with explosive arrows and released them, shattering the stalagmites but they continued their path. Justin gestured for Raven and I to follow him and we nodded. She flew after the senior, whose power was also telekinesis and a limited amount of telepathy, and created a black disk to transport me. I crouched down on it, gripping the side in front of me tightly. I heard the whir of Cyborg's sonic cannon below us and subsequently there was a **BOOM!** and a cloud of dust rose. It provided cover for us and we saw Terra's silhouette. Suddenly, we separated, going into a triangle formation. We blasted through the cloud and saw her smirking arrogantly.

Her control had grown extremely for at the same time, without notice, three pillars of stone struck us simultaneously, sending us through the air. Raven grabbed me under my arms, me facing away from her and got us back on track.

'How's your hand-to-hand?' Raven's voice rang through my head telepathically.

'Never better.' I replied and she nodded. Justin was dodging through Terra's element and Raven was sneaking above the geokinetic. He was fairing well until she broke one of the pillars and flung it at the back of his head. He grunted and started to fall again rapidly when the sorceress released me and sped off to catch the senior. I was free falling and she didn't notice me until it was too late. I twisted my body in midair and delivered a roundhouse kick directly to her jaw. She stumbled and fell but managed to grab a corner of her earthen platform. I landed right in front of her on one knee. Hard. But I ignored the shooting pain that traveled all the way to my hip.

"Richard… help me… please." She strained trying to tighten her grip. I didn't hesitate and offered her a hand but when it was firmly planted in hers, she yanked unexpectedly, dislocating my shoulder and pulling me over the side. I cried out, in both pain and the incredibility of my stupidity, and she leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Too bad you won't be able to say goodbye to your little birdie. You know…I cared about you and the whole time we were together, you loved her. I'm not stupid. Humans… not capable of anything but an unfailing sense of compassion. Being so is your downfall. Speaking of falling…" She let go of my hand and I spiraled down, falling once again.

'Being human…' The last thought that sounded in my mind before my head hit a piece of floating rock and black shrouded my vision. The last thing I remembered was thick arms catching me before I slipped into the farthest recesses of my mind.

I woke up a week later. Many other students in the temple's infirmary with me, including Raven. By her bedside was Garth, holding her hand in his sleep. With that vision, I fell asleep again.

I was informed after my release, that Terra had been stopped by Headmaster Houkin but she had escaped and he was the one who had caught me.

**End Flashback**

The bell rung and the entire dining hall was soon empty. I sighed as Cyborg and the others came in through the same door I had used, taking their sweet time. Raven placed a hand on my shoulder and I forced a smile on my face.

'You okay?' She mouthed and my smile broadened. She took that as a 'yes.'

"Let's go get our fresh meat." She ruffled my hair, which didn't make much difference, and we all left to go collect our first-years.

* * *

**This took me 5 hours to write. Don't get used to these twenty-four hour updates but second term is just starting for me and the workload will become four times as heavy next week.**

**Notes:**

**1.) Con-demos are tests that see how well you handle stress and maintain your concentration. Everyone takes them but they become more tedious with each year.**

**2.) Roy and Richard were roommates their second year.**

**3.) Richard was very serious this time which I think was the tone of the entire chapter. It was mainly focused on him and the next chapter will probably be on Raven.**

**4.) The fight scene was not very descriptive or good, in my opinion, because I don't have much experience in this area.**

**5.) The triangle formation order was given to Raven telepathically and she was moving Richard, so…yeah…**

**Reviews:**

**Tecna- I'm sorry! I hope you feel better. Thank you and I hope this chapter is for your liking.**

**Aurora Mikayla- Originality is something is strive for. Richard is complicated and I'm glad you think he came out okay. Thanks!**

**DierDier Shant- I made this a little bit longer. Is it okay or does it need more length? Signing up for AIM? I guess that's what you're asking about. And yes, it is free.**

**Sariii- I'm not going to be a Starfire basher. I never have been. She is innocent, a casualty in the triangle of love. Your last review wasn't a flame, at least I didn't see it as one. It was constructive. I'm glad you understood my explanations. I was half into dreamland when I wrote the 2nd chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**ravenrouge19- Here's your update and don't OD!**

**Hound Archon- The Richard fan club was kinda like a hyperbole but I may put it in to some kind of extent. Not an actual club with a clubhouse and whatnot but a large group of girls that adore him. Thanks for your input!**

**BrokenHummingbirdWings- Robin's tattoo was just something that came up because I needed something to bring his nickname into existence. Thanks! I like to keep people guessing.**

**raven1777- Thanks for the review! They just keep on coming!**

**alena-chan- I kept the Rob/Terra kinda short because it was making me sick to write. He didn't really care for her but it was like… the invoking-jealousy-into-someone-you-really-care-for relationship type thing. Not much of Rae/Garth but I'll have the reason for their break-up next chapter. You have my eternal gratitude for reviewing!**

**RavenEmpressofAzarath- YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY? No one has said that I was funny before! Thank you!**

**If I left anyone out I'm sorry…**

**I send you love, peace, happiness, and all that other stuff,**

**BirdsOnTheBrain**


	4. Beginnings and Ends

**Disclaimer: I watch, I don't own.**

**If you didn't notice, my story has little dialogue and even less from Titans East. I don't know if it will be this way for the entire story, but I'll try to get more from them in the future. Raven and Garth's background was very difficult to write I diverted from the plot to base this chapter solely on them.**

**This will be shorter than the rest of my chaps. Raven's POV entire chap.**

* * *

I had always cared for him. Maybe not **always**, but since the beginning of their relationship, feelings began to pour throughout me. My chest tightened when I saw them together and a lump rose to my throat when I realized that the rumor was true.

Terra and Richard were… a couple.

I bit my tongue for the longest time and I still am. Days passed and I found it best to completely forget about their existence and every other male in the temple.

The next week, I fell silent, which was not odd for me, but I got the reaction I wanted. I was avoided like the plague by all… all expect for Garth.

One night while I was staring into the crystal pond, my empathy sensed someone in the darkness. I ordered my form not to move and dark orbs engulfed my hands.

"It's just me." Garth announced himself and I let down my defenses.

I watched the ripples which caught the light blues, purples, and silvers that danced over the surface.

"Intriguing, isn't it? Legend states that the rocks come from Atlantis." He smoothly sat down by my feet that were out beside me. His black eyes reflected the colors of the pond and I looked him over. Clad in only a white wifebeater and his uniform pants, the ground quickly dirtied his clothes.

"Do they really?" I asked, running a hand through the water. My hand grazed one of the glowing stones and the water was surprisingly warm considering the autumn weather.

"Yeah. They're treasures back home."

I nodded dumbly. I had nothing more to stay but he didn't leave me be.

"Are you doing alright, Rae?"

He shocked me with that question. No one wondered if I was okay. No one but Richard. Hmph, funny. I can't go five minutes without him invading my thoughts.

"I'm peachy." Another one of my perfected defenses, my monotone, could not scare him off apparently nor did it hide what I was feeling from him. I sensed sympathy and jealously along with some other emotion. It was … warm yet cold and was vaguely familiar, but I didn't bother myself with digging further. He felt sympathy for me? Why? Am I that obvious?

"A girl like you shouldn't be brooding over something so trivial."

"I'm not brood-"

"Yes, you are. I've gotten to know you Rae. We're around each other too much for me not to." I opened my mouth but no words were expelled. He was… right. As much as I hated, despised, and utterly loathed to admit it… he was right. I hated this. I hated what my heart felt, desired, but I can't turn back the clock. I can't just **stop** feeling.

"Besides…I've swam in every ocean, there's plenty of other fish out there."

I chuckled and glanced at him shortly before turning back to the pond. Later that night, one of those fish asked me out and I accepted for reasons unknown.

* * *

After word had spread about our relationship, things were easier to deal with. Things like Richard and Terra. When I saw him with her, I didn't feel pissed and alone. Now, I was just pissed… a little.

At lunch in September, I was sitting with Garth, his arm settled loosely on my waist. It was good that I could observe and talk at the same time for I saw that Terra acted strangely around Richard and vice versa. They were almost… cold to one another and that was strange to me. Was their relationship a hoax like as with each passing day I thought mine to be? I wouldn't know because somewhere down the line, my 'best friend' and I stopped talking as frequently as we used to.

Suddenly, after a short talk, they got up and started walking past us. I think Richard had eyed Garth and I before deciding to get a little closer to his girlfriend. Almost an exact replica of our embrace caused jealousy, pain, and anger to flood through me, even though I was laughing with my Atlantian. I forced the emotions back and ignored them as they exited. What's wrong with me? Why must I want someone I can't have?

* * *

That night was a tragedy.

Terra kicked our asses and disappeared, part of the student body was in the hospital wing, and my side had been punctured by one of the traitor's stalagmites when I had set Justin down. I woke to find Garth sleeping by my side, clutching my hand. I tried to sit up but my injury prevented me. At some point in the night, I had healed myself but I was intensely sore.

Richard was two beds away from mine, his shoulder bandaged and he was snoring lightly with each intake of breath. He was frowning as though he was in pain, physical or emotional, I was unsure of which.

I tore my eyes from his form as Garth's grip on my hand tightened. I have**him** now. I'm happy with him…aren't I? Garth was a good person and an even better boyfriend if that was possible and he knew me but I couldn't help but think: Richard does as well.

'Apparently he doesn't.' Logic countered. My emotions sometimes communicated with me, mostly to disagree or debate with me. Now was no good time to try me.**Especially** in my confused and weakened state.

'He doesn't know that you want **him**, now does he?' Logic continued over the growl that resounded deep in my throat.

'That is because of my **cowardice**, not him.' I replied bitterly and my anger, towards myself partially, was spiking.

'Tell me, Raven… why do you pine after this boy when you have a perfectly capable one before you? You don't know if he cares about you the same way you ignorantly do for him. If you take the risk, if you break up with Garth, you could still be alone in the end. What would that possibly solve?' She sounded more like myself than I was at the moment. If I did confront Richard now, would I be jumping off a cliff? More importantly, would I be dragging Garth down with me? I didn't want to hurt him because he truly cared about me and through time and constancy, feelings had developed on my part but they don't even compare to the ones I hide for Richard.

'With more time and constancy, maybe they'll grow to.' Logic was really dancing on my very few nerves. But in the end, I thought her theory to be correct but I was so young and so naïve.

* * *

My eyes burned and itched with every blink. It was 2:00 A.M. and I was trying to locate her. Our little backstabbing geokinetic.

She and I were not the closest friends, but I could probably seek out her essence. I constantly failed however, becauseeither she was at an unreadable distance or **someone** was blocking my powers. My money was on the latter. Call it a gut feeling or intuition or whatever you wish but I know I can trust it.

Someone had to have taught her that incredible control of her powers. She attacked us and students on the ground at the same time! That kind of improvement does not come naturally. Trust me, I know.

In the few times I did consort with Richard, he said she had been disappearing for hours at a time. He chalked it up to Terra being angry with him but that wasn't most likely the case in my opinion.

I have tried daily for almost five months to find her or some trace of her but nothing seemed to work. Location spells, scrying, releasing my soul self… and each time the results were the same: an enormous heap of useless crap.

During my attempts I've found at least four hundred blue-eyed blondes with Terra's personality and what I supposed Terra should have had, a guilty conscience about something, and only two of them had gifts similar to hers. I had 'followed' their auras, even read their minds, but again I came up empty.

Garth thought that I was wasting time and energy on this crusade but, as many know, my one-track mind didn't even register his comments and advice. It ticked him off and started many arguments between us but… surprisingly, I just didn't care. Something that I think he picked up on and just made our fights worse. The warming weather and blossoming flowers of March didn't improve it either, in fact things got worse. Testing and con-demos and the new start of my friendship with Richard added to our stress and finally blew us over the edge. We broke up one Saturday night and it was quite civil. We remained friends and still are because he had said he knew we weren't going to last but wanted it to as long as metahumanly possible and after thinking on it, I agreed.

* * *

**See! I told you! Short! But I think I've outdone myself. Seeing as nothing or barely anyone else was involved I couldn't do much with it. I could have rewritten the fight scene in Raven's POV but it wouldn't have changed much. Forgive me for the shortness of this chapter and I hope it is to your liking.**

**Notes:**

**1.) Garth and Raven were partners in a telepathy mastering course and that's why they had become so close.**

**Reviews:**

**_raerob4ever_- Thank you! I have to add you to my list on my profile! I can't believe I left you off! I love your story Sharing, Loving.**

**_Tecna_- I'm glad that you're better. School can be such a bitch. Thanks bunches for reviewing every chapter!**

**_alena-chan_- Happy you like my update intervals but like I said, don't get used to them. I think I took the easy way out on their break-up. Thank you for being a loyal reviewer!**

**_raven1777_- Thank you but I'm thinking on rewriting it anyway. I've got a few ideas roaming the blank slate which is my mind. Me happy you wrote!**

**_RavenEmpressOfAzarath_- Now you can make it four days straight but does it really count because of it's length?**

**_Hound Archon_- Another loyal reviewer whom I love. I think that this is the way I'll try to write Richard from now on. Bye-Bye! You're just…awesome…**

**_Iris Night_- I tried hard to make that background of the story because without it there would have been many blank, confusing spots. Thank you!**

**Next chapter will be humorous, or at least I'm attempting to make it such,**

**BirdsOnTheBrain**


	5. The Start of a New Day

**Disclaimer: If I had them, would I be typing on this raggedy computer?**

**I know it has been a few days, well more like weeks, which is a while considering my previous dispersion of my chapters, and I humbly ask your forgiveness. With me looking for a new school because of… let's just say discipline problems, I have had little time to write or rather I am not allowed the time to write. My loyal readers got lucky for I got the chance to sneak my writing folder into church. As you can probably tell, I'm not a big church person. Anyway, enough sordid, insignificant details of my life and on to the story. 3rd person POV**

* * *

Raven was searching for the Tamaranian princess in the dorms on the eastern grounds. Apparently, she had taken it upon herself to do some sight-seeing. 

"Have you seen a red-head? Peppy, curious, talks funny?" Raven stopped a first-year who was sprinting down the hallway.

"She was zooming around here earlier. I **really** have to go. I'm going to be late." Her feet were shuffling and Raven placed herself directly in the brunette's path. The girl rolled her eyes in aggravation and scowled.

"Do you know in which direction she was headed?" The empath almost growled and crossed her arms tightly.

"Well, it is time for practice. Wouldn't she be going there?"

"What is your name?" Raven sensed jealousy and hate radiating as one of Kitten's little… club members.

"You don't need to know, **Raven**." The freshman sidestepped and stomped off until a black wall materialized before her. She turned around to see mystical pearly eyes staring down at her.

"I gave you a chance to answer willingly." A lazy tone drifted from her lips as she entered her mind briefly. It was fairly easy. No mental blocks were strong enough to barricade the information she wanted.

"Tanya, is it? From Cyborg's group?"

The girl nodded nervously and gulped loudly.

"I'll be sure to remind him of your… cooperation. **Go.** You don't want to be late."

Tanya's lip quivered and she scurried off. Raven loved frightening Richard's fans. It became natural after a few weeks with Kitten.

'I guess Starfire will just have to be late.' A dark sphere formed at her feet and she melted through.

* * *

"Where's Kori?" Richard asked when his partner arrived alone. Michael was by his side, transfixed with the clouds again and his hands were clamped behind his head. 

"Your girlfriend was no where to be found. Sorry."

Richard frowned immediately and the sorceress looked away like nothing significant was said.

"She's **not** my girlfriend." He stated with pure malice in his eyes.

"Kori Anders and Richard Grayson. That sounds good together, doesn't it? Mrs. Kori Grayson or Mrs. Kitten Grayson? Which one will it be?" Raven mocked with no sign of enjoyment, just that notorious monotone. His ears were turning colors that could rival beets and she was sure he was just seconds from exploding. His lips made a thin, white line and they loosened when he heard something land behind him.

"I apologize for being late, friends. I wished to see the temple from higher altitudes." Kori's voice must have triggered his fight-or-flight response because he had moved back a few good yards before she had even said 'apologize.' Raven wanted to laugh so badly but she remained in her taught posture.

"Gotta love those tiger instincts? Huh, Richard?" She murmured and spoke quickly before he could retort.

"That is, unfortunately for you, no excuse. There are certain consequences for tardiness. Let's go." Raven started walking past the two first-years and they stood still in confusion.

"Where are we going?" Michael snapped out of his stupor as he felt her brush past them. Richard circled around their team, mostly to avoid the girl Raven so kindly referred to as his girlfriend.

"Laps around campus. Hurry up! The slower you move, the faster and longer we run." He caught up with his partner and soon heard several more feet hitting the ground behind them.

* * *

Almost fifteen minutes later, Raven and Richard were running full speed with their students dragging their feet over the path. 

"You think we're going fast enough?" Richard asked between huffs and they rounded yet another corner. This would have been the fifth time they had turned it.

Not too far away was a combined group of teams practicing Tai Chi. There were at least three and Cygorg and Karen's team were among them. Tanya froze as she saw the senior she had encountered in the hallway sprint past. The telepath smirked and began running backwards as she delivered a two-fingered salute to the shaken girl. After Richard had left her eye line, she turned back around and made her way back to his side.

Once the place where they had started was in view, they decided that the punishment had gone on long enough. The seniors slowed to a jog and waited for the two lackeys to catch up.

Kori had her hands on her knees, breathing at a rapid race and Michael was yet again studying the clouds. He looked perfectly calm which was odd seeing as a few minutes ago he was on the verge of a cardiac arrest. Raven and Richard stared at each other incredibly because of the sudden transition.

"Strong, do you have any abnormal abilities?" Raven questioned and said person slowly parted his eyes from the heavens to look at her.

"Afraid not, ma'am." His tranquility was for the first time revealed in this way. It seemed… different somehow. Raven had sensed it, the same feeling she had received when they had first met. The feeling that he **surely** wasn't normal and was hiding something important, maybe even dangerous. The sorceress made a note to keep a close eye on him until these lingering doubts had receded.

"I have hope that the punishment for the act of being late has ended, yes?" Starfire's breathing had somewhat regulated. Obviously, the princess was not used to such incessant exercising.

"Yes, Kori. Don't be late again." Richard was sure this was the first time he had spoken to her directly because she brightened after the spilling of her name from his mouth. He looked to Raven and incredibly she had disregarded or either ignored the Tamaranian's reaction. Her amethyst eyes were closed from him and if it were not for the rise and fall of her chest, he would assume that she had become a statue. Suddenly she was alive again and she bit her bottom lip.

"What's up, Rae?"

"Um… I'll tell you some other time."

"Oh, Robbie-poo!"

Richard froze like a deer in headlights and scanned the foregrounds. There were no objects that were large enough to protect him from the vivacious blonde.

"Run, Richard, run!" Raven whispered fiercely while nudging him in his rib cage, but it was too late.

"Hello, Robbie! Roy and Garth want to combine our groups for intro-sparring. Isn't that awesome?"

"Hell no." He replied without emotion or regret as her face fell slightly. Kori stepped forward.

"Excuse me, but I think it would be an excellent arrangement." She spoke lightly and with a small smile.

"I agree. With more people, we can learn more, right?" Michael was a man of few words and even fewer were the words that made sense. That was why his logic surprised them and reluctantly, they agreed; Raven because she wanted to have her fun observing her partner and Robin because he thought that with more males, maybe he could be better guarded from the infatuated females. The only excuse he could find, other than Kitten which is a good excuse for anyone, was Garth and that wouldn't hold against Raven.

"C'mon, wonder boy!" Raven and the others were already halfway across the clearing with Kitten walking as far behind as possible.

'Probably an attempt to be closer to Richard.' Raven thought presumably. He shook his head lightly in order to forget his last thoughts and jogged into the flanks next to the dark goddess.

When they finally reached Roy and Garth's practicing ground, after enduring the constant babbling of an annoying, obsessive, spoiled brat, the archer and the Atlantian were perfecting new moves that they were to teach the freshmen. Brock, Kitten's teammate, was doing push-ups at a slow pace. It seemed he had been doing it for some time, for the copious beads of sweat on his brow and the darkened spots on his robe were growing larger in size and number.

"You made it? I thought you had gotten lost." Roy was still throwing punches into the air in a 1,2 pattern and Garth had stopped completely. He nodded upwards to them, which had been his way of saying 'hello' for a while now, and the birds returned the same gesture.

"We just followed your scent." Richard said nonchalantly. This kind of bickering was normal for them. They were so similar, physically and personality-wise, but they saw everything at different and opposite angles but their friendship remained strong nevertheless. A loud thud sent a tremor through the ground and every head turned. Brock had hit the ground and was panting like a black lab on a summer day.

"You were supposed to tell him when to stop, Speedy." Garth was leaning on a nearby tree and seemed to have no care for his welfare.

"It hasn't been ten minutes, has it?" He asked playfully and Raven, Garth, and Richard rolled their eyes.

"No, it hasn't. It's been more like thirty." Garth moved to drag Brock to his feet to only have the boy hit the ground once again. The Atlantian shrugged dismissively.

"My Robbie-poo would have lasted longer than that, right honey?" Kitten said in that baby voice which in turn led to the overwhelming desire from all fourth-years to sow her mouth shut.

"Refer to me as Richard and Richard only, Moth. Not honey, not baby, and sure as hell not Robbie-poo, got it?" Robin had lost his temper which became reasonably shorter in the presence of Kitten. He let his superior tone take over in hopes of intimidating her but those were soon dashed when she smiled wider.

"Calm down, Richard. You wouldn't want to be expelled for murder now would you?" Raven said in a way to break the tension without the breaking of anyone's bones.

"Can we begin training now or shall we consort further?" Kori interjected shyly.

"Of course, pretty lady." She blushed from Speedy's compliment. "Intro-sparring, as you should know from first term, is the way we see how much you know and what we should be teaching you. In your last groups, you should have learned how to predict your opponents' moves. Let's put it to the test, shall we?"

"I want to be paired with, Robbie-poo!"

The empath placed a delicate hand on Richard's shoulder to keep him from attacking.

"In concerns for your safety, I think it would be best if we paired you with someone else. Any volunteers?" Garth looked to Speedy, who had taken a sudden interest in the grass and was whistling some random light-hearted song, and then Raven, who stared at him dead-on with a look that said: 'You must be kidding. If you are it surely isn't funny.'

Richard would have loved to see his Raven battle, or rather beat the crap out of Kitten but if she had her way, she wouldn't get anywhere near the blonde. Her hatred for the freshman was just as strong as his and once he had thought it jealousy, but there were no solid instances in which he could determine that. Once Richard could have sworn that Raven had tripped Kitten in the lunchroom but she wouldn't do that, would she? He confronted her and she had answered: "Don't assume. You know what happens. You'll make an ass out of yourself."

"Okay… surprisingly there are no volunteers. Rock, paper, scissors?" Garth suggested uncharacteristically. If your I.Q. was higher than Kitten's, you could guess that she wasn't exactly well-liked among the seniors. Raven dragged herself over to the two and raised her fist next to theirs.

"1...2...3! What?" Speedy was shocked when two hands didn't form rocks, papers, or scissors, but instead pointed at him.

"It's decided. You're with Kitten, Speedster." Richard smiled as the unfortunate archer stomped childishly over to his new sparring partner.

"Can I be with friend Richard then?"

"I'm afraid not, Kori. I'm with Michael."

"Huh? Oh, sparring. Alright." Michael's attention span couldn't possibly be shorter.

Raven now had a difficult choice to make. An overly active Kori or an unconscious Brock? Really difficult.

"I call the log on the ground." She said to her ex and he nodded. It made no difference to him.

"That's not fair. How come I get her and she gets Sleepy over there?" Roy whined and Raven didn't wish to here it any longer. She walked over to Brock and pinched his neck.

"What the fu… Raven! What's up, babe?" He regained his composure quickly as he noticed the purple-haired vixen was the one to awaken him. She didn't reply with a threat as usual for she knew what was to come and he wouldn't like at all. Not one bit.

"Get up. We're sparring partners."

"Cool. Never give up a chance to be partners with a hot girl like yourself." He winked at her and she smirked.

"It must have taken you three hours to come up with that line, huh?" Richard said bitterly and the telepath chuckled. For some reason, she enjoyed his reaction to males that approached her. Not really **enjoyed** but she found it humorous at least. "Why don't you and I switch, Rae? I don't mind at all."

"I'm sure you don't, Richard. We'll be going first so clear the floor." She stood where they parted and Brock was opposite her. "Take notes and referee for me, Richard. Thank you."

**(A/N: I'll only be describing one fight scene. As I said before, not that talented in the action area.)**

Raven went into a defensive stance with most of her weight on her left leg, her arms held tightly to her sides, and fists raised. Brock's stance was loose and clearly showed his overconfidence. He thought of Raven as a mediocre fighter because of her gender and she was sure to let him know that she wasn't.

"Begin!" Richard shouted and Brock immediately took the offensive. He charged for Raven who blocked the majority of his punches. The ones she couldn't were received at her torso where she absorbed most shock by planting her feet firmly. One of his fists were caught in her right hand when it was knocked away. Raven flung a palm thrust into the middle of his chest and yanked on the arm which was still in her grasp. He grunted in pain and his feet soon left the ground as she flipped his body into the air and onto the grass behind her. She released him and turned around to face him in order to give him time to recover.

Richard knew the heroine could have easily ended the fight then and there but knew she was only testing him. Maybe even toying with him. It was her method. Raven mostly went on the defensive and that way she could evaluate her opponent's moves and could predict them better in the future. Her offense was almost invincible, almost, but every fighter had their flaws. And apparently even more so for Brock.

He had gotten back on his feet and had started dancing around Raven, keeping his distance. She soon got bored and just stopped entirely.

"Stop evading me and fight me, Brock."

It was enough motivation and the freshman moved in again. Before he had even had time to prepare, a roundhouse punch was sent flying across his jaw and a metallic flavor seeped into his mouth. He had underestimated the sorceress. Her hands were on his shoulders in seconds and she pushed him into her raised knee. Breathing had become temporarily impossible but she didn't let up. Raven grabbed his arm yet again and moved behind him, twisting it into a position he didn't even think possible. Her free hand pulled against his chin, making him stare into the sky. The empath kicked the back of his knee and he buckled to the ground, still in the midst of her wrath.

"UNCLE! UNCLE! LET GO!" Brock screamed in pain as her grip tightened and she looked to Richard, who was grinning like a maniac.

"Opponent has surrendered. Victory goes to Senior Roth."

Robin watched as Raven held on for a few more seconds before stepping away. Brock was rubbing his shoulder and mumbling incoherently.

"You are victorious, friend Raven! I shall perform the Song of Glory!" Kori breathed in deeply but black energy surrounded her head.

"Not necessary, Starfire. Who's next?"

* * *

The next hour and a half was filled with defeated freshmen and amused seniors. The only thing remotely strange that had happened was when Michael had halted in the middle of his fight with Robin, which had begun to look bleak on the first-year's part, to stare into the heavens. It was like he was rejuvenated and the battle started anew but still it ended in Robin's victory. **

* * *

Okay for some. Probably sucked for most. My money is on the latter. **

**Notes:**

**1.) Raven and Richard stay in the same dorm room. I know it's not mentioned but I just wanted to make sure that's known. Certain privileges are given to fourth years and that is one of them. I might do a scene with them in their room at night. Review and tell me if that's okay.**

**2.) Intro of our fav character… Kitten! She didn't say much but I think that was plenty.**

**3.) This chap was that humorous as I said it would. At least I don't think.**

**4.) This chapter wasn't as pointless as you think. Something about my OC was kinda revealed. It was sort of a hint. More like an inkling. But if you want to guess what it is, which I'm sure you can't, you can try.**

**5.) Fight scene sucked. That's all.**

**Reviews:**

**_BrokenHummingbirdWings_- I forgot to thank you last time! I'm so sorry! BB is another one of those characters that is hard for me to write. He's my complete and total opposite. I great you liked the break-up. I don't see Raven as the type of girl to go running into Robin's arms crying and hysterical. I can't see her doing that at all. She's too strong and emotionally controlled. Thank you 2x's!**

**_Gilraen Luinwe_- I'm glad you liked it! I don't like action all that much either. I had a small amount of bickering here. A few milliseconds. I really need to get around to it. Thanks!**

**_Monchhichi_- I wanted this to be original and you guys say it is so… YAY! RobTerra was a bit creepy but I needed someone to be with him because of the plot and I had 4 choices: Star, Kitten, Karen, or Terra. Karen is a big no-no, Kitten should be shot, and Star… two words: hell and no. Not in my story! (Sorry Rob/Star shippers) So Terra was all I had left. Thanks for reviewing!**

**_Tecna_- You said it was very, very interesting! How very, very nice of you! I know, corny but I've been drinking Red Bull for the past hour so that I could get this chapter out, therefore I'm apt to say corny things. You are awesome by the way.**

**_Hound Archon_- Your welcome and thank you. The fan club is being written in. Thanks for the idea!**

**_alena-chan_- I'm not sure that this was funny or fantastic but I tried. Raven will always love Richard! Woo-hoo! I still can't believe you're reviewing my story! Somebody pinch me….**

**_The Komodo Dragon Phoenix_- Extremely talented? I can say that of you. Your story is just as good as mine, probably better. Thank you!**

**_raven1777_- Okay, it's official. I will begin to print up reviews, hang them on my wall, and worship them. You are so nice for saying these things! Terra is sorta like my ex-best friend. 'Ex' is there for a reason.**

**_AlyRaven_- No… you are COOL! Here's your update. Thanks!**

**_YoukaiTenshi_- THANKS!**

**_sekai no yakusoku_- Wow! Another author from my profile list! It's rare that people read the entire story at one time and review for each chapter. So you have my thanks for that. I want to keep my readers guessing without being boring, I hope I continued with that. Those last 3 lines in the second chap just popped into my head and I'm glad you liked them. Terra was a surprise to me as well. She just… appeared into the storyline and I needed a girlfriend for Robin. Rae and Garth didn't have much content and their break-up seemed a little cliché to me. My update has been delivered and I hope I get a review from you again. Thanks you once more.**

**_PHAOE_- Garth, to me, is one of those guys who seems like a loner but is always with the popular people. Raven is kind of a person who can't stand to be in the dark and does all she can to shed light to a mystery. Thanks you!**

**_AnnFaithDarknessGoddess_- Hello! I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing! Heck, I'll probably write anyway because I love doing it. Thanks!**

**I know I sometimes put myself down but bear with me. It's my way of making sure I don't get to cocky. I don't always have the best days.**

**I'm sorry for the slow update, **

**BirdsOnTheBrain**


	6. Barging In and New Revelations

**Disclaimer: The will for my posterity consists of only two dollars and an account for Nothing else.**

**I'm updating! Only a few people reviewed telling me about their opinion on the dorm room scene but I included it anyway. I just realized that the first FIVE chapters of my story was only one day. I must speed up the process a bit.**

**Italics is Richard daydreaming. 3rd POV**

* * *

**3 WEEKS LATER:**

Raven was sitting on Richard's bed, his back pressed lightly against hers. It was just past 11:30 and drowsiness dulled her thoughts. She had abandoned her robe when itbegan to be uncomfortable, and was wearinga form-fitting t-shirt beneath it.

His room was void of clothing heaps and only a fresh smell remained. Reports about their team and everyone else's were scattered around them and the viewed papers were littered on the wooden floor.

As the two top seniors, the birds awarded the three best freshmen with a medallion which bore the school's crest. So far, Michael and Kori had been trained well seeing as they were both high in the ranks but a dozen more students had to be looked over.

"Who's Garfield Logan?" The empath asked, scanning over her assigned papers.

"The green shape shifter." Robin replied without breaking his gaze with his notes.

"Oh… the comically-challenged guy from… Lewis' group, right?" Raven had encountered the changeling after she had to wake him up during morning meditation. The meeting was nothing less than unpleasant.

"Yeah. Why? Anything interesting?"

"He's ironically a good prospect."

"What about stealth?"

"His shape shifting gives him that."

"Sparring?"

"Shapeshifting."

"Intelligence?"

"Pending."

Robin chuckled and eliminated another nominee.

"So mostly, his abilities gives him a good range of what we're looking for?"

"Yeah. Kori or Kitten?" Raven asked suddenly.

"**Raven**…" He growled, thinking her question was just mockery.

"No. Which one would you pick? Kori or Kitten?" Raven held up their reports and he saw that they had basically the same scores. Therefore, both were eligible for the last spot that was available. It was a difficult decision to make.

_"Oh, Robbie-poo! You picked me!" The blonde was running wildly after him, her thin arms flailing in the air._

"Kori! Definitely Kori!" He shouted and Raven smirked.

"Okay, I will set aside that little outburst… for the moment. Anyway, the top three are Michael, Garfield, and Kori and… what was that?"

The telepath pointed at the window where several girls were passing by insidiously, clad in pajamas.

"Where are they going?" Richard asked while Raven moved to get a better view.

"Only one way to find out." The sorceress climbed through the window swiftly and he did the same.

* * *

A fire in the midst of the fifteen girls was glowing brightly and the two seniors were peaking over thick bushes.

"What is this? A freshmen secret sorority?" Richard whispered, keeping his eyes locked on the congregation.

"Hello, my fellow first-years. You know why I called this meeting. There is one person that is a constant problem for all of us." It was Kitten speaking to the group, who nodded their heads in silent agreement. Richard turned to the empath and saw her smiling darkly.

"What?" He asked under his breath.

"Just watch."

"This girl is constantly in our way and we must find a way to get her out of the equation. Any ideas?" Kitten scanned the mass for replies.

"How about we get him to see her differently. You know, like start up some tension between them." Tanya, the girl from Cyborg's group, stated, a malicious glint in her eyes. In the back was Kori, her hands twitching nervously and her emerald eyes moving from each girl.

"Good, but how? She's… perfect in his eyes." The lead blonde's voice dropped to a deadly tone and Raven rolled her eyes.

So, this was Richard's little fan club. A serious aura was passing through the crowd, except for a blimp of uncertainty which drifted from the Tamaranian.

**AN: The next few sentences are not meant to be offensive. If it is, I apologize.**

It was amazing how idiotic and overdramatic the lovesick girl could be. They were all fighting for the man crouching beside her and for what? In the end, only one of the female hunters would have him. It was beyond stupidity and with Kitten leading them, one couldassume why. Raven was not in the least bit worried and for good reason. None of them could truly understand her best friend, her roommate, the person she loved. It was… virtually impossible. It**had** to be.

"Who are they talking about?" The naïve male inquired. The dark enchantress sighed and faced him completely.

"You and me, Richard. As of late, mostly me."

"You? Wait… me? Why me?" He seemed to be full of unintelligent questions today.

"I know you aren't this clueless, Wonder Boy. Use you brain. You're the Johnny Depp of the temple. All of those girls want you. They hate me because I'm closer to you than they'll ever be." Raven explained, leaving Robin in awe. "Don't act like you didn't notice."

"I didn't know I had a damn fan club." He replied, waving at the group. "And I didn't know so many girls were jealous of you and me."

They sat in silence for a while and listened to the scheming teenagers.

"So what are we going to do with them?" Robin asked and the only reaction he received was when a familiar dark energy enveloped him.

* * *

"That won't work, Jamie." Kitten refected yet another proposal from one of her fellow members.

The flame abruptly disappeared and the majority gasped.

"Start it back up again, Heat." The president ordered to a pyrokinetic first-year and she ignited her hands obediently.

Two extra forms emerged from the shadows and went unnoticed as they moved closer to the center. The fire was crackling again soon after and the conversation continued.

"How abut we say she-"

"Inflicted harm on a dozen freshmen that plotted against her." A masculine voice erupted from the darkness, putting the girls on edge. No one could find the source, but a few knew to whom the voice belonged.

"Robbie-poo? Where… what are you doing here?" Kitten stuttered, spinning around in order to catch a glimpse of her beloved.

"Are you aware of the kind of consequences you all shall receive once this is reported? This meeting is unconstitutional. It is prohibited in the Orion Temple." Raven droned and Richard continued.

"You have planned the endangerment of a student here, namely Senior Raven Roth. Someone whose welfare I take **very** personally."

"But we didn't…. we were just-"

"What do you think shall come of this, Richard?" Raven asked, making sure to avoid leaves and twigs as she walked around the now terrified girls, still hidden from their sight.

"I assume Master Fung will not be happy. Expulsion is a likely probability." Robin had to concentrate in hiding the amusement in his voice. This story would be all over the temple by morning and would go down in the books.

The entire club went wide-eyed and a few had tears leaking down their countenances, including Kori. Raven felt sympathy for the princess, knowing that Starfire was the most innocent person there.

'Kori-'

'Who speaks within my mind? Reveal yourself!' Her mental voice was shaky.

'It's Raven. Nothing will happen to you. I promise you, Starfire. You will not be punished in any way.'

The telepath saw the Tamaranian smile broadly and place a hand to her chest.

'Thank you, Friend Raven. I was unsure of the reasons for this gathering. I did not know that they had the intent of removing you from their way, as they said.'

'I know. Just stay quiet while we handle this.'

"Why are you saying these things, Robbie-poo?" Kitten managed to say after the beating of her heart slowed.

"Did I not tell you to stop referring to me with that name? I meant it then, and I mean it now. And to answer your question, this little 'club' of yours is childish and must be extinguished. These are the rules. You knew them, Moth, but you foolishly decided to go against them. All of you did." Richard was smiling at this point and he heard something in the bushes from where he and Raven had been. Simultaneously, Raven sensed four common essences and they had been there for some time.

"I advise that you all leave before things escalate beyond return. **NOW!**" The sorceress shouted and the fire was terminated again in a sudden gust of her dark wind. The girls scattered in different directions but Starfire lingered back.

"Thank you again, Friend Raven." She said softly before flying off and leaving the two in the clearing.

"Man, that was cool." Cyborg sprang from the shrubs, followed by Karen, Garth, and Roy. "I wish I was the one to catch 'em."

"How long have you been there?" Richard asked.

"Just before you two went in to scare the hell out of those kids." Karen said while looking over her shoulder.

"They ran like roaches, man. Rae, I gotta hand it to you. You really know how to torment them." Roy commented between shakes of laughter.

"What can I say? I'm a professional." The demoness smirked. "Why'd you come here?"

"Master Fung wants to meet with all of the fourth-years. Something important." The Atlantian showed almost no sign of humor except for the small upward curve of his lips.

"This late? What is it… midnight?" Robin glanced at his wrist but remembered his watch was still on his dresser.

"Yeah. Let's go. He called for us five minutes ago." Cyborg led the group to Master Fung's office.

* * *

"I apologize for the late hours of which this meeting was called but the topic is crucial." Master Fung stood before the twenty seniors in his traditional robes and he didn't look like he had slept for weeks.

"The recent attacks upon our home have led to higher defenses and more strenuous enrollment tests but it seems that they have allowed small slip-ups. Information has leaked out to whomever these attacks have been organized. We don't know how or when but this must be stopped. Keep your eyes open, young ones."

Many of the teenagers frowned and hated this new information. Their last year is to be basically carefree and here they were, getting prepared for what was sure a difficult task for all. The master continued.

"Fortunately, this is not entirely bad news. We have one suspect. He was formally a teacher here, one of our most mastered teachers in fact, and his employment was ended in a bitter feud between the temple's headmaster and himself. On his final day, he vowed revenge but none took him seriously. He was strong and talented but his evil ways would always be a factor in his downfall. Although we teach that good will forever conquer evil, it has become an incredible adversary. These attacks, as you know, are random and we know that he has a growing interest in our temple and this year seems to be most prominent. Again, be cautious."

"Excuse me, Master Fung, but who is this suspected adversary?" Richard asked and Master Fung took in a deep breath.

"You do not know him, but if our suspicions are correct, you soon will. His name is Slade Wilson. Thank you for your time, students. Go and rest." The monk waved them from his office and they filed out quickly.

* * *

"Slade Wilson… I've heard that name before. I think I heard it from one of the seniors when we were in our first-year." Raven said as they entered their quarters once again. She tossed her shoes in a corner and Richard closed the door behind him.

"I don't recall anything about him." Robin shed his robe, leaving only a wifebeater and his silk pants on his form. He entered his bedroom and Raven followed silently. "What do you remember?"

"Nothing other than what Fung told us." She plopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. The empath felt his weight shift the bed and scooted over to give him room. He laid back and nothing was said between them for some time. Sleep was shrouding her thoughts and she was too comfortable to drag herself to her own room.

"Rae?"

"What?" Her only word sounded like a low groan.

"What are we going to do about Kitten and her fan club?"

"You mean **your** fan club?" Raven teased but could not see his reaction with her eyes closed. "It doesn't matter. I've had my fun with it. It wasn't that serious anyway."

Silence presented itself again but not for long.

"What reasons do they have to be jealous of us? We're only friends. Nothing more, right?" It was his evasive way of asking her how she felt about him without risking the chance of being straight-forward and making an ass out of himself.

After several moments, he turned only to see her sleeping form, rising gently with each breath. Richard turned his attention back to the ceiling and clamped his hands behind his head.

'Well that didn't seem to work.' He thought to himself before falling into a deep sleep as well.

* * *

**My favorite villain has been brought in to the story, otherwise nothing too important went on in this chapter but I needed to get something out for my loyal readers and reviewers. My plot may seem a little obvious but believe me… it's going to take a few turns. Maybe even sick and twisted ones. I don't know. It depends on my mood.**

**Reviews:**

**_Monchhici_- Thanks and about not keeping Raven OOC, I relate to her a lot, that's all.**

**_raerob4ever_- I forgot to mention about Raven's mind-reading this chapter but I will in the next one. Thank you.**

**_Aurora Mikayla_- I love seeing Robin jealous! It's just so funny to me. Hope you liked the chapter.**

**_Hound Archon_- Thanks for your input and here is your fan club scene. As for Kitten, whenever she is written, she's going to be put down a lot.**

**_ghostfang_- Thanks for reviewing.**

**_Iris Night_- I'm glad you thought it was funny. It's so rare that I actually am. Thanks.**

**_JPElles_- I don't like Terra but I'm not going to bash her. It's not in my nature. Robin didn't really ask her out but just hung around her a lot, hoping to get closer. Sorry if that was confusing. Rob/Terra wouldn't have worked in my plot if they had a real connection. Thanks for your feedback.**

**_Delirium24_-…thanks…**

**_The Komodo Dragon Phoenix_- Thank you for your compliment. Your sleeping habits are like some of my friends'. Common but just weird.**

**_Tecna_- A lot of people couldn't get to FanFiction recently that I know. Awesome is sometimes the only word in my vocabulary so let me find a new one for you. Okay, you are TERRIFIC for saying I'm TOTALLY BRILL and thanks.**

**_RavenEmpressofAzarath_- I hope you didn't have to wait TOO long. Thanks.**

**_Amber Moon_- Yeah, something like that. There's this god/goddess that I read about with that power so I used it. Thank you.**

**_raven1777_- I think Kitten creeps everybody out. I didn't want Raven and Kitten to fight… not yet anyway. Yes it is Raven and Robin's last year as well as Cyborg's, Karen's, Roy's, and Garth's. Thanks for your encouragement.**

**_alena-chan_- I'm just glad you reviewed. I needed something like Kitten in the story. She brings a sort of dark side out of the other characters. As always… I thank you tremendously.**

**_The Blackest Darkness_- First of all, I love your name. Sorry if I bother you with the constant put-downs of my fight scenes. I just feel that I could do better. Thanks a lot.**

**_taliesin sage_- Thank you so much! I was worried that I portrayed them oddly.**

**_Dark Shadows 01_- Your guess was red hot! He gets something like a power boost from the atmosphere. Brock is just an OC. This room scene wasn't too funny in my opinion but they next ones will be, I hope.**

**_DierDier Shant_- The length of my chapters are progressing but I think that some of it may be unnecessary. It doesn't matter when you update. I'm just happy that you decided to. Thanks.**

**My next chapter will be dedicated to those who ask in their review.**

**My joy comes from you all,**

**BirdsOnTheBrain**


	7. Pranks and Consequences

**Disclaimer: If I did own Teen Titans, this silly notion of cancellation would never plague a fan's mind.**

**Only one person asked for a dedication and I have a solution. Every chapter from now on will be dedicated to eight reviewers, and occasionally a special dedication.**

**I dedicate this chapter to:**

**Amber Myst**

**Tecna**

**Alena-chan**

**Hound Archon**

**Raven1777**

**Iris Night**

**The Komodo Dragon Phoenix**

**Aurora Mikayla**

**And the special dedication goes to……**

**Cherry Jade! (for asking)**

**For the rest of you, you WILL get a dedication, I promise you. Even if I have to lengthen the number of chapters I have planned for this story. Do not hate me because you're not on the list for you will be soon. Just have patience.**

**This chapter contains something I've been desperately wanting to write. In actuality, there are two somethings.**

* * *

Richard sensed something was wrong in his slumber and he sat up and saw the sun slowly rising in the gray sky. Raven wasn't there. He thought he was dreaming when he felt the warmth leave his arms. Maybe it was a reality.

To add to the list of bad ways to start the day, he had missed the beginning of morning meditation.

Why did Raven not wake him up? She usually did.

The late senior fumbled around, yanking new robes from the closet and sprinting to the bathroom. The sorceress' door was cracked open and he scowled. She seemed to have left. The sound of running water reached his ears. This door was slightly ajar as well and he pushed it back further.

"Ravne! What-"

"It's… not real." Raven was scrubbing roughly at her skin, trying to clean off a red substance. It had looked so much like blood, covering her from head to toe, that his heart almost leapt to his throat and out his mouth at the sight. She was in the shower, still clothed under the warm stream of water.

Morning meditation was far from his mind now as Richard stepped in beside her to help. The empath was gritting her teeth, her hands lightly shaking when he put them in his grasp.

"What happened Rae?"

Her amethyst eyes searching for his through the soaked ebony bangs. He saw fear, anger, hate, and pain in her, mixing together into a pool of unbridled emotions.

"I woke up like… this and I sensed magic… a spell or… something. My room was… affected as well." Her words, barely articulate, were broken…**she** was broken. Richard knew thata prank like this would unnerve her, but not like this.

After a few minutes, the red coloring had left her pale skin and was flowing down the drain.

"Why would someone do this?" Robin asked, mostly to himself. She didn't answer as his hands pulled her fragile ones back to his room.

"No. I… no."

"Stay here for a minute. I'm going to check out your room. Are you…" He trailed off. Of course she wasn't okay. Who would be? She sure as hell didn't look okay. Refusing to look into his concerned gaze, she nodded and he reluctantly headed for her room.

Her navy blue sheets were covered in the same liquid, partially on the floor where a path of the 'blood' started and went to the door. Richard checked the window. No kind of forced entry at all. Everything else was normal, or as normal as it gould have been in this situation. He turned around and saw that there was more.

On the door was the word **'DEMON'** plastered diagonally in large, red letters. It made his blood boil. What kind of twisted mind would do this? More importantly was why? His best friend was mostly well-liked except for… that damn fan club. Robin raked his fingers through his damp hair, wincing when a few got tangled in the midst. He uttered a 'damn' before going back to Raven.

The telepath was almost in the same position he had left her but her eyes which were vastly interested in the floor.

"I think that it was Kitten or someone in that group we found last night." Richard spoke softly but still had a sharp edge to it.

"We can't point fingers. Not unless we have certain proof." This was not the Raven he had grown to know and love. It was a part of her that was… rarely seen. His Raven in a fragile moment. She was supposed to calm, unflappable, the steadying factor in the middle of the tempest. This wasn't her. Robin had never had to comfort her before. **NEVER.** If anything, she was his impenetrable, rational friend who always dealt with problems in her own unique way. Maybe this problem needed a better solution.

"Raven," He sat next to her, "you can't let this get to you. You are not what they think you are."

"Technically, I am. Nothing changes that, Richard."

"That may be so, but a demon is usually portrayed as a thing destined for evil, to bring darkness and fear into the hearts of every being. You aren't that thing. You are so much more. Only a fool would think any less of you." Robin continued when her posture didn't change. "You're the person who is my best friend, who keeps me from letting my head crowd the room, and the woman… that I love with all my heart." He got a reaction with his last words. Raven looked up to stare into his cerulean eyes as if to say 'really?'

"I love Raven Roth. As more than just friends, by the way. Just to clear that up." He smirked as he moved a hand to her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. Eventually, she matched his smile and shook her head.

"Thanks for saying that."

"That's all I get? A thank you?" He asked incredibly, knowing she was only teasing.

"Pretty much. What? You expected more?"

Richard chuckled and moved in to claim her lips as his own. It was light and chaste at first, smiling against each other's mouths. It deepened almost instantly, both savoring the sweet tastes of the other.

"I'll admit it. I love you, too." She moved back long enough to mumble before the impatient bird pulled her back against him and fell back onto the bed.

For a while, everything was forgotten, the prank, the meditation, everything except each other. Robin couldn't believe how perfectly her form fit against his and the smooth texture of her ashen skin. Nothing in his life had he longed for more. His hands traveled up and down her slender waist slowly as one of hers was tangled in his hair. A moan rumbled through his chest, unsure of from whom it originated, but like all other things it did not matter.

"It's about damn time." Cyborg's voice erupted from no where and the two broke apart. Raven rolled to her left and they both moved to stand off the bed.

"Hey Cyborg." Richard said and licked his lips, catching a dash of Raven's flavor once again.

"Vic." The dark fourth-year replied as if nothing had transpired. And it would have looked so if her face wasn't still a tad flushed.

"If you two weren't so busy devouring each other, you would have noticed that the day's already started." The cybernetic teen smiled and leaned on the door frame. The two looked to one another and immediately their expressions changed. Reality had sunk back in, as well as the emotions it tugged along.

"What? What happened?" Cyborg noticed the transition, curious as to what had caused it.

"This morning, somebody thought that it would be nice if they covered me in fake blood and sprawl **'DEMON'** on my door." Raven stated and Cyborg had a transition of his own. His eyes darkened, a deadly frown was plastered on his otherwise calm face, and if possible, his cybertronic eye glowed brighter.

"Why? Who? And where exactly can I find them so I can kick their ass?"

"Get in line, Cy. I said it was Kitten-"

"But we can't be sure of that. So before you start attacking like wild dogs, I'd like to gather some type of evidence." She said, but deep inside, she hoped it was Kitten. She just **wished** it was Kitten.

"There is no evidence. I checked out your room. Nothing. And you said it was a spell so there wouldn't be a trace anyway." Richard was grasping at straws. If the lovestruck blonde was their spell caster, it was a certain way to get expelled. Master Fung didn't enjoy it when students harassed others, especially in such serious forms. All was silent until Cyborg spoke out.

"I just need an ass to kick! Find your culprit because somebody deserves this foot in a very painful place! This shit isn't acceptable!" Any other time it would have been funny but he was not kidding. His towering height only made him more intimidating. Robin nodded in agreement.

"We'll find out something. I need to get to breakfast. We skipped dinner yesterday."

* * *

The dining hall was full by now. Every student filling up every table. Raven and two very pissed and very protective males entered through the double doors. They looked like bodyguards, standing on either side of her.

Starfire waved to them from her respective table but remained in her seat. Raven offered her a minute smile before heading behind the hall to their hangout.

"Where's Karen?" Raven asked when she found only Roy and Garth greeting her.

"She's getting in on some 'extra training' with Tanya. Oh yeah… these two have finally become lovebirds." Cyborg said nonchalantly.

"Man, you've gotten one of the hottest girls in the school. I've… taught you so well." He sobbed as if brimming with pride. Robin punched the archer in his arm and Raven disregarded the comment and looked to Garth. The Atlantian responded after a few moments to let in sink in.

"I'm glad you've found someone that makes you happy." It didn't sound like a lie which made her feel relieved.

"Thanks." She almost whispered and soon after her ears started tingling. A sense that had developed when someone was talking about her, most likely negatively. Whomever it was, was inside the hall and the empath finally gave in to her instincts.

"I'm going inside."

"Why?" Richard asked. Raven never liked it inside the hall. It was too crowded and noisy for her liking. She didn't answer and turned on her heel, heading for the hall.

A funny feeling passed through them all and they glanced to each other before breaking for the door after her.

* * *

"It was easy really. You just say a spell and imagine what you want it to look like. If it was anything like I pictured… let's just say… Raven's not going to have a good morning." Kitten bragged among her friends, giggling at her heroic tale.

Raven had heard that comment unfortunately. Amethyst orbs flashed red momentarily before blinking back. The males had as well and had frozen about seven feet away from the demoness. While walking in, Cyborg had told them about the vandalism in Raven's room.

The true sorceress had yet to be seen but that changed drastically.

"You know, when you commit a crime, it's smarter that you don't repeat it to the world." She monotoned, gaining the attention of them all. Kitten almost wet her pants at the sound of her voice but pushed back her fear, uselessly because Raven had sensed it nevertheless, and stood to full height. Raven still stared down at the first year, arms crossed and jaw clenched.

"Care to explain yourself, Moth?"

"About what?"

"Don't play dumb. Unless you're not playing. It's really hard to tell the difference."

The entire student body was mute, watching intently and silently praying for a physical dispute.

Nervousness racked Kitten's senses and the little common sense she had. She summoned enough courage to do the last thing that she'd ever do in her life. The blonde struck Raven across the cheek and purple hair tossed as her head snapped to the left. She remained in that position and Kitten spoke.

"Don't you dare insult me…**DEMON.** And so what if I did what you're accusing me of? Everything that happened to you, you deserved."

Raven slowly moved her head back to face Kitten and a devilish smile spread across her face. Suddenly, a fist was thrown against Kitten's jaw, knocking her to the ground. The enraged vixen would have caused more damage if it were not for Richard's arm wrapping around her waist.

He really didn't know why he had stopped Raven. Maybe if he hadn't, Kitten Moth would no longer be recognizable but that was a small price to pay. Damn his conscience!

It was difficult to maintain a struggling demoness in his grasp, trying desperately to claw her way back to the first year. The ruckus had started up again, everyone was either laughing or was playing out the comical scene again. Roy was smiling like a maniac, Garth had even cracked a smirk, and Cyborg was snickering uncontrollably.

As for Kitten, she remained on the floor, either unconscious or too embarrassed to get to her feet again.

Richard managed to get Raven outside and the others followed. As they exited the back door, she calmed and he released her.

"Damn, Rae! How fast was that roundhouse? 90 miles per hour? I honestly didn't notice anything until Kitten fell on her ass!" The orange-haired teen said but kept his distance from Raven who rubbing her Kitten-striking fist.

"Not exactly my method, but it got the job done." Cyborg spoke over the noise radiating from the hall. Garth said nothing at all.

"Whatever…" Raven took a deep breath and Robin moved behind her.

"That was one of the best moments of my life. I wish I had a camcorder." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a backwards embrace, rocking from side to side. It was surprising that she didn't push him away in her anger.

For all in the Orion Temple, remember, Senior Raven Roth is a force best not tampered with.

* * *

**Okay I think this is going to be the last one of my pointless chapters. The heavy subjects come out next time.**

**The following is very important: I AM ON THANKSGIVING BREAK ALL THIS WEEK, BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN UPDATES! I HAVE A LOT TO DO FOR MY FAMILY THAT'S COMING. SO I MIGHT FORGET!**

**AIM ME IF YOU WANT AN UPDATE. I NEED A REMINDER!**

**Raymondhssucks07**

**Amber Myst- I'm so glad you reviewed! And thanks again for what you said about my story. You're jealous of my writing? One word… why? You're extremely talented and nothing short of incredible. So… Johnny Depp's your husband? Why did I not get an invitation to the wedding?**

**Aurora Mikayla- He grew a pair! Isn't that awesome? I'm glad you liked the way I brought in Slade. Thanks for everything!**

**The Blackest Darkness- Thank you! I sped up their relationship. It was really starting to bug me when I drug it out like that. I had a plan but I'll just have to alter it.**

**Iris Night- I loved writing that fan club scene. (an idea from Hound Archon) I couldn't do Starfire that way so I had Raven exclude her from the embarrassment. Thanks!**

**Delirium24- …thanks…**

**Monchhichi- The fan club was so unexpected and random. (Hound Archon's idea) Slade will always in some way be in my fanfics. I thank you dearly.**

**raerob4ever- I felt evil for letting Raven fall asleep but I'm happy you like it!**

**AlyRaven- Kitten was, is, and will always be stupid. Thanks for saying that!**

**Tecna- I no longer pass the sword of torture upon you! I hope you liked it! Not much of the interaction I wanted but there will be more. Thank you, my amazing reviewer!**

**Hound Archon- Comedy is not a trait I see within myself or my writing so thank you for seeing it.**

**alena-chan- Hilarious? Thanks! He finally confronted her and I think it may have been a little to easy but seven chapters is a long enough wait. I love having Raven and Richard frightening people. They're just perfect for the job.**

**The Komodo Dragon Phoenix- You're my friend? Wow! You just rock for saying that. I'm your friend too! I will not abandon my story! In the unfortunate and very unlikely case that I do, I will write an e-mail to every single person who ever reviewed to apologize. I get high of music too! I am right now. Audioslave and Korn does that to me. Thanks so much!**

**Dark Shadows 01- At times I can't believe the extremes that a girl would go to over a guy. As soon as I finish this, I'm going to be reading and reviewing your fic, so look for a few words from me. Thanks!**

**Raven1777- Kitten may or may not be expelled. I'm not sure… you know what? I'll do a vote on that. Thanks!**

**pinkprincess- They're going out now so I hope you like it. This chapter had a small bit of humor but from now on the only humor that will be in it will be very limited. The only time when I allow someone to call my things adorable is in a review so I'll let it pass. I'm only joking. Say whatever you want as long as you review!**

**Aero- Terra will be back!**

**Cherry Jade- You Rock More! I love your reviews, your stories, and you of course. Protective Robin is just so… natural. I can barely imagine him not being so. He's very protective in "Beauty Within" as well, which I find very humorous. Raven and Robin's chemistry is… well I no nothing about chemistry but you say I've captured it so… yay! Slade is like the ultimate villain and it's so hard not to like his demeanor and personality. Thank you so much and again… YOU ROCK!**

**READ THIS! People, I need help with what will happen with Kitten. She can either: never return into the story or remain. Tell me which!**

**Write and Protest People! Teen Titans must continue!**

**A authoress who waits for your reviews,**

**BirdsOnTheBrain**


	8. Now Together Now Titans

**Disclaimer: I own… my name. A name which I hate.**

**I have gotten over 100 reviews from you and for that I am eternally grateful. I would never have thought that this story could be so successful. Thank you all.**

**I dedicate this chapter to:**

**DierDier Shant**

**The Blackest Darkness**

**Iris Night**

**AlyRaven**

**Moncchichi**

**Raerob4ever**

**BrokenHummingbirdWings**

**Aero**

**3rd POV**

* * *

Every pupil was gathered before the front gates hours after the fiasco in the dining hall. Word was out that Kitten had been expelled and her exit was to be immediately after the decision. Raven and Richard were nearest the gates, awaiting her departure. Roy and Garth had to escort her at least a mile from the grounds and was, unfortunately for them, mandatory.

Not a word was uttered as the trio parted through the mass, the enormous wooden doors opened with a loud creak. Kitten never diverted her eyes from the ground as she slowly moved along, her bags overpowering her tiny frame. Raven could tell she was seething with hatred and humiliation but not the smallest bit of sympathy could be found within.

When the blonde reached the gates she halted to stare at the birds, smirking uncontrollably and hiding their laughter.

"I will get what I want, **Robbie-poo. **You cannot deny me forever." Kitten growled and Richard pulled the sorceress against him and kissed her fully on the lips. She didn't resist as his arms snaked around her waist. The exile gasped and a few moments after, the two broke apart somewhat reluctantly.

"Like hell I can't. Goodbye, Kitten."

She stomped off with her two escorts trailing behind, dragging their feet and sighing dramatically.

Out of nowhere, Master Fung emerged from the crowd and the students bowed as he passed. His face was unreadable. Maybe he was still angry with Kitten or was it something else?

"Good morning, young ones. Headmaster Houkin wishes to speak with Seniors Roth, Grayson, and Stone and Freshmen Strong, Koriand'r, and Logan. Follow me." Master Fung quickly turned on his heel and wheeled off towards the eastern grounds and the called few followed, considerably confused.

* * *

"The closest village is just over those hills. I suppose you packed things other than cosmetics?" Garth commented while waving dismissively to the gentle, rolling slopes in the distance.

"Yes." Kitten snapped back bitterly.

"Good. The villagers will only supply you with transportation home." The fine hairs on the back of the archer's neck and he readied his bow. "Something's here."

"More like **someone.**" A dry, haunting voice echoed through the trees' shadows, the source of it was hard to pinpoint. Kitten froze as the seniors stood defensively, glancing around their surroundings.

"Who's there?" Kitten squeaked out and Roy glared at her.

"Use your training, Moth. Who would reveal themselves just because you ask nicely?"

"Never assume what your opponent may or may not do." The voice was closer and before they could move in its direction, a blow struck across the base of their necks and they fell to the ground in an unconscious heap.

"Well done, apprentice." The man finally brought himself into the light although it seemed he was still shrouded in darkness. Only one gray eye was visible through his two-toned mask and another blonde appeared behind him. Terra.

Her delicate face was twisted into a very misplaced sneer and her hands glowed with a golden flame. Kitten now noticed the stones levitating above Garth and Roy and soon they were speeding around her with unnatural speed. She whimpered and stayed immobile, like she could move anyway.

"Who are you two?"

"Someone who can help you get revenge. They, the ones at the Orion Temple, mistreated you, laughed at you, humiliated you. Don't you deserve a chance to rewrite those wrongs with your own hands… in your own way? Don't you deserve what that demon stole from your grasp? He is your destiny. I am your destiny, child." His monotone sent shivers down her spine, his words snaking their way into her formidable mind. He sensed her acceptance and glanced over his shoulder to the geomancer. The rocks floated to the ground and Kitten turned to him and nodded.

"I ask of you only one thing…"

"And what is that?" Kitten implored.

"That you serve Master Slade forever more." Terra stated and stepped forward. After several silent moments, she responded.

"Of course…**Master.**"

* * *

"Have you ever seen Headmaster before?" Richard asked out of the corner of his mouth while walking down the corridor, it's walls covered in the pictures of past headmasters sitting in the same poses in every frame.

"No. I don't think no one ever has except for the teachers." Raven answered from her spot between Cyborg and Richard. Kori, Michael, and Garfield were walking ahead, directly on Master Fung's heels.

"If you ask me, it's all kind of weird. How can you lead a school and never be seen in it?" Victor mumbled and they shrugged. It was weird. What did the man do all day? It was like he didn't exist.

"We are here. I am sure you will be respectful. That means pay attention. Good day." The monk walked off, leaving them before a simple door that wasn't there a second ago.

"Tell me, friends, did we behave in a wrongful manner?" Starfire was wringing her hands nervously and the changeling stared at the seniors, awaiting an answer. Instead Michael replied.

"No. I don't think I've done anything today."

"Today?" Raven questioned him, still wary of the peculiar student. The door swung open and a tall, slender man ushered them in.

"Have a seat." His aura was one of sophistication and wisdom and Raven sensed it the moment she entered. Perhaps the others did as well. A large circular table was in the center of the room and the students sat obediently. Master Houkin was oddly comfortable, even with the six pairs of eyes staring at him.

They always imagined the headmaster as an old man with copious liver spots and silvery white hair but this was not what they expected. His hair was a jet black, no greys in sight, and his skin was pale but clear. This handsome man was at least in his mid-thirties with piercing ice-blue eyes that scanned every detail within seconds. He sat back and looked over all the pupils he summoned as if he couldn't find the words. Something was off. Something was wrong if the headmaster couldn't articulate.

"All of you were called here because you have a significant role in what's to come. Every single one of you, believe it or not."

"If you do not mind me asking, sir, but how so?" Raven asked.

"I shall answer that question, but there is more that must be explained. You were chosen by him, by Slade. The man who has been attacking our temple. His hands reach far beyond the distance that we originally thought. None of you have anything in your pasts that are similar except for one thing. You were all affected dramatically by some traumatic ordeal. Things that drove you here, things that motivate you to fight as warriors, and all things that transpired because of Slade."

They all scanned their memories for their worst ones that did not take long to find.

"Raven…your mother's death by your father's hands. Richard…theaccident that killed your parents. Victor and the S.T.A.R. labs. Garfield and the rare disease. Koriand'r and the Tamaranian War. Michael and your abandonment. All of these events caused you to come here, exactly where he wants you to be."

"Why us? Why **here**?" Garfield choked out, still reveling in the memories.

"There is a prophecy that states that you all will be major players in the apocalypse. In the end. He wants to stop you before you can even try. The reason why he chose this place is because he can only destroy you together and here is the only place that you would ever gather without suspicion. Without it being obvious."

"So this man…Slade…drug us through the mud only to throw us off a cliff when he feels like it? He destroyed our lives to stop some damn prophecy?" Richard was close to shouting and Houkin remained tranquil.

"There is an exception. Together is also the only way you can defeat this. The end, Slade, everything that is an obstruction to this world."

"To this **world**? Are you saying that **we** are supposed to protect the world even when we stop this apocalypse? Oh, wait… **if** we survive this Slade character, of course." Cyborg tended to become sarcastic in stressful situations. Raven chuckled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know that this is overwhelming but you have to-"

"What or whom says we have to? Your trivial prophecies seem a way to throw your 'overwhelming' problems, as you say, on someone else's shoulders and a way to avoid handling said problems yourselves." Kori interrupted and several nods agreed with her.

"I understand that you are young and such things seem to come too early in your lives, but there are always people who have to aid this world and its people. There are always people who have to stop enjoying life and start fighting for it. Unfortunately, those people are you, young ones. And I am truly sorry for it. You start training with me tomorrow. I advise that you prepare for the remainder of the day. Until tomorrow." Houkin moved to the door and opened it. They filed out rather quickly, determined to leave behind the information that changed their lives forever.

* * *

**In Cyborg's Room**

The facts were slowly seeping in for them. The duty of saving the world was just dumped on their shoulders and… there was no way to shrug it off. Of course they came here to make a difference, to make the world better but… not like this. This was too much. It wasn't what they expected nor what they wanted. Who would want it anyway? No one wants to take that responsibility. What if they failed? They would forever be remembered as the teenagers who didn't know what the hell they were doing and fucked up the entire cosmos. Again… that is too much. **Way** too much.

"Who thinks we should run away? Hands?" Garfield said, waving his hand in the air. Surprisingly every hand rose with his. The solution was simple but the effects it had surely made carrying it out difficult. Richard sighed.

"But we can't just run away and hide. As much as we may want to, everyone is depending upon us. We can't just leave and let it end." Robin said, torn between unknown factors. He couldn't say why they **should** leave without making him sound selfish, conceited, and like a jackass.

"And if we do, what happens then anyway? If this apocalypse comes, everyone's dead. If we fight and fail, everyone's dead. We're in a lose-lose situation here but there's a slim chance that we won't fail. If we do nothing, the end's a sure outcome. We can do something and say at least we tried. That's better, isn't it?" Raven voiced the optimistic side of her personality even though it sounded more pessimistic than ever.

Her reasoning was a reality though. It shed light on their predicament. It was right there now. Why they should fight. Because they could win, they could defeat Slade and everything else. Who says that they couldn't?

"So….. we're doing this? We are going to… save the world?" Michael spoke for the first time since they left. The group looked around at each other for long seconds.

"I guess we are. We're a team now. What we do now can never be undone. Are you all sure you want to do this?" Richard took the lead as always. It was his nature and nobody really minded.

More nodding and more agreements. Robin grinned.

"Fine. So… what are we going to call ourselves?"

* * *

**Okay. Kind of lame if you ask me but I had to do something for you guys. Very important and not all humorous but I think it served its purpose.**

**Notes:**

**1.) If you didn't understand, Slade planned all of this from the beginning. I know in the shows and comics that there are different explanations but roll with me here. I wanted to be different.**

**He founded the cult that 'recruited' Raven's mother.**

**He arranged the fall at the circus and the bombing of S.T.A.R. labs, killing Cyborg and Robin's parents.**

**I'm not necessarily sure as to what happened with Beast Boy's parents so if you know please tell me. **

**Starfire's mother was killed in a Tamaranian War when she was a baby, a war started by Slade.**

**My OC, Michael, was abandoned at birth and was left to fend on his own after coming of age, which was eight. Slade killed his parents as well.**

**2.) Slade is NOT ordinary at all. Slade, in my story, is a very powerful being. Almost like Trigon but not as demony-looking. That is how he was able to do the things mentioned above.**

**3.) Dedication for those who guess who Headmaster Houkin is based on.**

**Reviews:**

**pinkprincess- It was a mean prank, I know but I needed something that would really open the gates between Robin and Raven, you know? Garth will get over her soon. I don't know how but he will. Anyway, thanks.**

**Delirium24- I love your reviews! I mean…thanks…**

**Cherry Jade- Thank you and I love you too! People said I didn't have enough ass-kicking but there will be more. Everything you say is always so nice! You rock… MORE! That's final. And thanks for the heads-up… and I'm waiting for another BTW.**

**The Blackest Darkness- One word: Thanks!**

**Aurora Mikayla- Robin grew his pair and there was a Kitten beat-down all for you. I'm glad you loved it.**

**Hound Archon- Comedy is viewed differently by all. A sick viewpoint is most likely the most typical way. I know it's my way. Thanks.**

**Tecna- I love you too, most awesome and excellent writer! There will be more Kitten bashing, literally.**

**SilverRain- Kitten's leaving for a little while but will come back for more beatings in the future.**

**DITZY- That one punch is not the last, I assure you. Richard will not punch Kitten…yet.**

**Dark Shadows 01- Your fic is awesome and I'm looking for the next chap. I needed a better reason for Raven to beat her to a bloody pulp so just wait for it.**

**Aero- Thank you and I brought her back for a comedy factor.**

**Gilraen R. Luinwe- I love you in that platonic way as well. I'm glad you didn't think this was pointless. I thought that people would find it boring and lose interest.**

**Iris Night- I'm getting so many 'I love you's' lately and I'm so overjoyed. I love you too. There wasn't too much rob/rae this chapter but there will be more.**

**AlyRaven- That's why I'm keeping her… she's funny.**

**BrokenHummingbirdWings- Thanks. I'm sorry that I don't have much more to say.**

**Moncchichi- I see Raven as a tremendous fighter and if she wanted to, she could do some serious damage without her powers. Thanks for being a faithful reviewer.**

**Lady Serenity Moon Child- Thank you and there is your fluffy moment!**

**Alena-chan- It was about time I let them get together and I'm happy you liked it. Protective Cyborg and Robin is just… awesome to me. Kitten's back and just to let you know, she will never be on the good side again. I don't know if I reviewed for your story so if you see my name twice, that's the reason. Thanks.**

**Empyreal Melody- Kitten is meant to be hated so I have succeeded. I don't have a place to put a tournament but there will be more fights.**

**ghostfang- thanks**

**DierDier Shant- It's okay that you didn't review last time. At least you made up for it. I'm getting used to the lengths but the answering of review take up a lot of space, anyway. Thanks.**

**Haruka-Clone- I strive for uniqueness. Thanks.**

**SilverBlueEmpath- Great idea! I'm sorry I didn't have a space for it. Thank you.**

**Raven1777- You're welcome and thanks. Kitten did get expelled but she is not gone yet.**

**Raerob4ever- Cyborg's reaction depended on the texture of their relationship. They are friends but not very, very close… not yet anyway. Thanks.**

**The Komodo Dragon Phoenix- Hello, my friend! I love the cold, by the way. People think I'm insane when I refuse to put on a jacket in the middle of January. Your one-shot was awesome!**

**Amber Myst- I took your idea or either you guessed it, but whatever. I'm happy that you liked Cyborg's reaction. Consider this my RSVP for your anniversary party. Thanks.**

**Jerlayne Roth- Thanks so very much.**

**God, this is tiring. Promotions has produced an extreme case of writer's block and I'm stuck. If you have any theories, submit them and I'd be much obliged.**

**If you want a dedication, PLEASE ask! I can't bear for any of you to be angry with me.**

**Until next time,**

**BirdsOnTheBrain**


	9. A Provoked Declaration

**Thank you all for the boundless support. This is not another chapter and for that I'm sorry. This is merely "author's prattle" and is for one person who goes by the name of Victoria Lazor a.k.a. Timid as a reply for the following review:**

**Hey you pre pubecent bitch of an asshole! I heard what all of you have said about me, and I want to say something to you all! **

FUCK YOU ALL! YOU ALL ARE SO PATHETIC!

You all wanna cuss me out? FINE, JACKASSES OF YOU MOTHER FUCKING WHORES! CALL ME IF YOU ALL ARE BRAVE ENOUGH!

MY NAME IS VICTORIA LAZOR AND MY HOME PHONE IS:

(I won't post it)

**TIMID NO LONGER BITCHES!**

**You DARE call me pre-pubescent now? Directly before an incredible display of "maturity and intelligence" in your latest review? That last sentence was sarcasm if you didn't notice. After this lively stunt, what was said about you and your review by my reviewers is exactly what you deserve. But I'll be damned if someone like you, who most likely have half of the talent as some of them do, disrespects them in that way. You may say whatever you wish about me and my stories, but there's no way in hell that I will stand for it.**

**The most important part of this PRATTLE, my dear Victoria, is that if you honestly did not expect some sort of negative feedback from the people I call friends about the shit you pulled, then I shall pray for the dying contents of your feeble mind.**

**As for calling you up, I think that posting my comments on the site for hundreds of people to read is a thousand times better, don't you?**

**Oh yes, and I advise that you find a way to remove that phone number before someone decides to take your pre-pubescent rant seriously and prank calls you for a month. By the way, you have quite the temper. Maybe you should take a few anger management courses to handle that. It's bad for a mind that is obviously under some kind of tension.**

**I have a challenge for you also. Why don't you create an account here, write a story with your idea of romance, and I will see how it goes. It's not as easy as it may seem. Good Luck!**

**BirdsOnTheBrain**

**P.S. I also wanted to add, Vicky, is that if you wish to check out my next chapter coming up later this month I would be so honored if you graced me with one of your terrific reviews.**

**Consider this your welcome. You are hereby my honorary flamer. Yay for me! I surely look forward to it, my friend.**


	10. Forseen Traps

**Disclaimer: I claim the plot for Training School and a couple of OC's but Teen Titans is not mine to claim at all.**

**Dedication: I said that whoever guessed as to whom Headmaster Houkin was based (Bruce Wayne, btw) would get a dedication but I since only a few guessed, I'm going to add some reviewers that supported me. So the lucky people are: Argentemeni the Dragon, princess 4 a day, Kool-Wolf, the dancing dead, CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe, lolopixie, Tritium, Iris Night, and alena-chan.**

**Special Dedication: My grandmother.**

* * *

"I see that you're not in a talkative mood," Raven said from her spot in the bathroom doorway. It was 1 A.M., Robin had only just returned from his special training with the temple's headmaster, and he stood glaring at the red patches interspersed on his torso in the mirror. "I think you're absorbing too many of my traits, Rich. The silent treatments and the dark aura……and your piercing stare is almost at my point of perfection," She stated after she received a stare from those cerulean orbs. Since Houkin chose Robin as the team's leader, he was pushed harder than anyone else and apparently it was unfair to a certain boy blunder. 

Richard's fist slammed against the porcelain and she still stood there, entranced with such a transition. At first the sorceress thought that his anger originated from his growing hatred with Houkin. In Robin's eyes, the headmaster had been lying to them all and Raven, Cyborg, and himself for years. But that simple fact or opinion to some, wouldn't contribute to his darkened state.

This side of Richard had become more and more dominant with each passing day, as well as a bit annoying but Raven tolerated it. Everyone was more irritable since the disappearance of Roy and Garth but nobody took it harder than the man before her. It seemed as if he felt responsible for them, he took fault for their capture, and somehow she knew why. Robin was a natural born leader and an even more concerned friend. When someone he cared for is harmed in any way, the leader side of him kicks in and nothing will hinder him from seeking justice. She had seen it before…with Kitten, sure it wasn't as serious as Garth and Roy's kidnapping but nevertheless it invoked the same reaction from him, just not as obsessive and aggressive.

Without warning, he stepped past her and headed to his bedroom where she followed and sat on the bed next to him.

"I know you're tired of waiting for the right time to strike-" He hissed as her hands ran over his sore ribs, "-but Houkin says it'll be soon. We'll find them and bring them back safely," her fingers lit with blue energy, "We're just not ready yet."

"So he says."

"It's a miracle. He speaks. Maybe I'll experience the joy of hearing it again in the next century or so."

"Rejoice, my dear Raven." His eyes were glued to the wooden floor. "I suppose the miracles keep coming if the guys aren't dead yet."

"You have inherited my undying optimism as well. I told you that if Slade had killed them, I would have sensed it and-"

"If you can sense their essences, why can we not go rescue them, huh? Oh I forgot, our wise and admirable headmaster says my roundhouse isn't accurate enough and too predictable, my overconfidence will undoubtedly lead to my downfall, and a few more training sessions that last 'til dawn will definitely remedy that." Robin pushed himself to his feet abruptly, breaking her contact with him and in result a throbbing ache still remained in his sides.

"I agree that we're not at our best. We can stand to learn more."

"Great! While we get a few more fighting lessons in, our friends get to die horribly. What an **awesome** way to waste time."

Silent minutes passed but inside the mind of an empathic senior was a song of 'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…' in an attempt to settle the frustration boiling through her veins. Raven had been more than patient with him, **more** than compromising, but **nobody** uses the art of sarcasm against her in such ways.

"Look, Richard, Slade is just waiting for us to come and save them. They are bait! If we go now, more people will die. You will die! I will die! Everyone will die if we go unprepared! Headmaster is just trying to ensure our safety along with the rest of the world's!" Tempers were flaring uncontrollably, teetering on the edge of control and she had to bite her tongue to stop her rant.

"Don't you get it, Raven?" He shouted, wheeling around to see her standing. "Everyone **HAS** died! Everyone! I'm only trying to prevent the same thing from happening twice!"

"Prevent what from happening?" Her voice had lowered, although affectively masking the anger.

"Losing my friends, my family! I've lost one and I don't want to lost another!"

A pounding erupted from the wall and a groggy voice followed. "Keep it down, Spike-Head!" It was Cyborg.

"Shove it, Victor!" Richard yelled back.

"Don't make me come over there and castrate you, you little bast-" A wall of Raven's magic reinforced the original one, blocking out their cybernetic neighbor's obscenities. She lowered her arm and tread lightly to close the space between them.

"The risk of losing us is greater if we fight blindly. I know that you're trying to protect us in any way possible but you must start thinking as a leader. Think logically. It's difficult but you have to try."

"If you get hurt, if anyone gets hurt-"

"You won't be at fault. And who says that we're going to get hurt anyway? We might just walk out with a few scrapes and bruises," She smiled when she saw his shake his head slightly.

"Now who's optimistic?"

"Eh, it's a gift." Raven waved her hand in the air dismissively and turned her head, only to turn it back and smirk at him. The corners of his lips twitched upward and she accepted it with a nod. Robin drew her in to place a lingering kiss to her chakra and he groaned when her hands pushed against his chest.

"Sorry. Forgot about your little injuries." Raven walked away and plopped onto his bed again. "I could finish healing them if you wish." She stretched slowly before lying down and turned to look at him.

"Thanks but I'm fine." He laid behind her, leaving an unacceptable distance between them. Suddenly his arm had a mind of its own, or rather another telekinetic mind controlling it, and wrapped itself around her waist. Soon after, sleep had claimed them both.

* * *

"I had a dream last night that in a late-night/early-morning confrontation someone, who shall go unnamed, told me to…what was that phrase again? Oh yes, shove it. Frankly, I think that person should have something shoved **somewhere**. Don't you agree, Robin?" Cyborg said casually to his ebony-haired companion who was leaning against the wall of the gym watching his 'team'. 

"I agree but since it was a dream, you should just let this person off with a stern warning next time you confront them in that dream." Robin droned, not interested in a spontaneous spar with Cyborg at the moment. Cy dropped the subject, surprised that Robin had actually spoken. In the mornings when the group trained together, he remained silent and all actions taken to end the silence were proven futile.

"What's got you, should I say, cheerier than usual?"

"I ate Cheerio's for breakfast," Came the ludicrous reply.

"Birds of a feather-"

"Beat cybernetic teenagers with belts made of leather," Robin finished and stalked over to Raven across the gym.

"Good morning, fellow Teenage Titans!" Starfire sang, bursting through the doors with energy one ought not have at such early hours. A duo of dragging male freshmen followed, slumping to the floor in a heap after a few feet.

"You mean **Teen** Titans. And I thought we agreed that we'd just be the Titans after that final vote." Cyborg corrected her.

"Yes but Teen Titans sounds so much more-"

"Immature." The seniors stated and the princess cocked her head in confusion.

"Is immature not the word Friend Raven used to describe Friend Beast Boy yesterday?"

"And the day before that, and the day before that…" Raven trailed off, sparing a glance to the boys snoring on the floor. Kori hovered over them and inhaled sharply before…

"AWAKEN DEAR FRIENDS! IT IS TIME FOR OUR PHYSICAL ENHANCE-"

"Koriand'r! Take it down a few hundred decibels, if you will!" Headmaster Houkin entered with his hands covering his ears, the stance at which everyone had moved into. Michael and Gar had indeed awakened as Starfire had wished, naturally appearing dumbstruck and a bit frightened at the sudden shrill alarm.

"I apologize sincerely, Headmaster. I sometimes forget the effects of my voice on Earthen creatures."

"Thank you. Good morning students. I hope you had a good night's rest because you will surely need it for today's exercises."

They all groaned and prayed that the infirmary had an abundant supply of pain-relievers.

* * *

"How is it that they have not come to save them, Master?" The blonde geomancer questioned. "Do you think that they know it is a trap?" 

Slade watched the monitors that displayed the activities of his captives and searched for any irregular movements on the grounds. It was unnecessary because if the 'Titans' were going to infiltrate, he would know. "Of course they know. The simplest of minds would come to that conclusion."

"Then, why do we keep them alive? They won't openly walk into a trap. They're not that stupid." Terra kept her eyes on his back. If she had learned anything from her master, she had learned that she must always watch him. He was conniving and quite the trickster when it came to the shadows, hiding in their depths before pouncing at his victims. Slade even did this to her in order to teach her lessons on predicting her opponents.

"No but they are heroes. Something that you must know is that a hero will risk their lives to save a complete stranger. Imagine what they would do for someone they cared about. Those two imbeciles are nothing more than bait and the demon will take it when the time is right and bring them all to me."

"You still haven't told me what you're going to do with them when she tracks us down."

"And I won't because the information you need is limited. All you must know is that you serve me and none other. Correct?"

"Yes, master." She lowered her head and answered without resistance.

"Our dear Kitten has slept enough. Wake her and send her through the drills." Slade turned his head to the screen that showed their new recruit sleeping in a grey-walled cell on a small cot.

"Yes, master." Terra turned and exited through the doors that slid shut behind her with a hiss of air.

"I think it's time to set the bait." Slade slunk into the darkness as his final words echoed around the room.

* * *

"How you doing over there?" Roy called across the room to his fellow captive. His arms and legs were bound by some sort of black magic that burned whenever he struggled against them, resulting in scorch marks on his ankles and wrists. 

"Still alive." He heard Garth choke out but could not see him without any kind of light entering the room. Roy assumed it was the natural dungeon of a villain. Four walls, a ceiling, a floor, a tray of torturing tools in the corner. Just to take a guess.

"Seriously, man. You don't sound to good."

"Just a little bored but other than that I'm dandy."

"I can see why you were drawn to her sarcastic wit." Slade's voice erupted from nowhere. "I cannot see however as to why she was drawn to you. Maybe she sensed a darkness in you that succumbs to the evil lurking inside of her."

"She's not evil but you, on the other hand, probably started out torturing animals and beating up kids half your size. You know how jackasses of a similar class do to abolish their insecurities." Roy spoke clearly, his voice void of any fear. Slade chuckled in response.

"Comedy isn't useful here, but please do continue. It's actually humoring me how one in your situation can act so fearless, so bold. Especially when the situation ends in your death."

"Really? Damn…I never got to try scotch-on-the-rocks. It's a real shame." Garth croaked out. He chuckled again but this laugh was darker than before, if that was possible.

"Do you think they'll miss you? That **she'll** miss you? Don't you think that they would have bombarded in already, shouting that they've come to save you from the villain that stole you away from them? I believe that Raven can find anyone that she desires. Maybe her desire isn't you. Maybe she desires a dark-haired blue-eyed roommate. It seems that your friends have forgotten about you. Maybe your lives are not as significant to them as you once thought," Slade taunted in his dry monotone.

"**Maybe** you can kiss my ass, Wilson." Roy snapped.

"I'm afraid not, Harper. Rest well." And he was gone again, slithering away without another word.

"You know that everything the bastard just said is…dead wrong." No answer. "Garth? You okay?"

* * *

Raven was sprawled over her bed, finally asleep after finding a comfortable position that didn't end in a sharp jolt of pain. Her sleep was full of nothing, nobody, in the land of nowhere. It was completely empty with no dreams but suddenly there were feelings. 

Richard walked past her door which was slightly afar to enter the bathroom for a change of robes and then it was right back to leader's training. After a small amount of stumbling and cursing, he had changed and was heading back out again but he heard a noise, a moan to be more exact. He sneaked into Raven's room to see her face scrunched but still asleep and just seconds before he reached to shake her, she bolted upwards and gasped:

"Garth…"

**

* * *

I told you all that I would post in January in my Chapter A/N, and I updated only two hours before February, but I still met my deadline. I had to post something. Towards the end I got a bit sloppy, I think. I apologize for that. If you have any questions, I'll answer them.**

**Adios, mi amigos! (That's all the Spanish, I know. Explains my Spanish grades.)**


End file.
